A short little stack of pancakes
by RocksRain3
Summary: What happens when Eric doesn't show up in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels? Watch as Maya and Riley's war evolve into something bigger, and new feelings get involved. This is a story of Girl meets World, where the girl meets the harsh reality of the real world. (Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan-fic, and I've decided to try and evolve Lucaya a little bit more in the following chapters. Please comment and tell me what you want in the following chapters!**

* * *

"It's Yearbook Day! One book full of memories of the year. Peaches! Sign my yearbook! Write down what you think of me!" Riley tells me, her usual wide smile on her face, her eyes bright with joy.

"Sure, Honey." I take the book from her and fill its blank pages with my untidy scrawl. I give it back to her when I'm done. Riley smiles even wider as she reads it. A sudden grin envelopes my face.

"Hey, Huckleberry, wanna know what I think of you?" I ask.

"Uh, no, it's alright." He knows what's coming and backs away.

"But I wanna tell you." I fit my fingers together and look up at him.

"Will you guys judge me if I run?" he asks Riley and Farkle.

"Come on, Ranger Rick, let's do it. You tell me what you think of me, and I tell you what I think of you. How 'bout it?" I offered. I do a soft "ha-hurr", loud enough so they can hear it.

"Okay, you short little stack of pancakes, I-" He stops mid-sentence.

"What did you call me?" My grin gone my voice shakes a little. Farkle's eyes are wide. Riley barks out a laugh.

"Riley!" Farkle and I both rebuke at the same time.

"Well, Maya, it's true that you are a short little stack of pancakes..." Something pierces my heart.

"What?" I ask, my voice definitely shaking now.

"Maya, I'm sorry, I-" Lucas tries to say something but I don't hear him. All I can hear in my head is Riley's words.

"What?" I choke on the word, my eyes on Riley.

"Maya, I'm sorry, but what Lucas said is true." I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I turn on my heel and walk to class. Mr. Matthews' class. I hear Farkle behind me. I sit down on my seat. The blackboard writes "Belgium 1831". Farkle  
/sighs and erases it himself.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Mr. Matthews asks, looking from me to Farkle to Lucas and then to Riley. One look at my face and it's clear. He turns and writes on the blackboard. I fold my arms defensively. Mr. Matthews steps back and reveals one word. "War."

"Maya. Are you seriously going to be mad at me over your height?" Riley asks from the left.

"I can't believe you, Riley!" I burst out.

"Maya, what he said was true!" Riley defends herself, her voice going higher and louder.

"You didn't disagree with him!" I shout.

"What he said was true!" she yells. "How can I disagree with something that's true?"

"Stop. I'm not going to be the cause of this-"

"Shut up." we both tell Lucas.

"Okay, girls. To the front please." Mr. Matthews says awkwardly. He points at the board. "War. War can start with a single gunshot, or an isolated event."

"How could you stick up for Lucas and not me?" I ask Riley.

"I didn't stick up for him!"

"You didn't disagree with him!"

"Well, Maya, when you really think about it, he wasn't wrong."

"Who cares? When have I not stuck up for you?"

"When I'm wrong!"

"You're always wrong!" I shout. Riley draws back. "Or, you're always right, who cares? I just stick up for you automatically."

"So right and wrong doesn't matter anymore?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, Maya, how could she disagree with Lucas if he was right?" Zay asks from two rows back.

"When right and wrong matters more than being friends?" I say quietly. "Then that's the end of being friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter! There were some really nice comments on the last chapter, and I saw that many people followed andfavourite-ed(?) this story. It means a so much!**

* * *

"I apologized!" Riley screams.

"I don't care!"

"I apologized like fifty times!" The two of us stand at opposite sides of Riley's room, both on our feet and yelling. Farkle and Zay sit helplessly at the bay window.

"Girls! What is the matter with you two?" Mrs. Matthews (Topanga) stands in the doorway.

"She didn't stick up for me!" I accused.

"What Lucas said was true!" she yelled.

"In life, sometimes all someone needs is a friend who will stand with them, no matter what!" My voice shakes a little as I say quietly, "Someone who's actually _there_ for me." In a few quick strides, I'm at the bay window, and I climb out. Tears  
blur

my vision as I run down the fire escape stairwell. Suddenly I miss a step, and the world tilts as I fall down half a flight of stairs.

* * *

This is all my fault. If I hadn't called Maya a short little stack of pancakes, she would have never have fought with Riley. This is my fault. I press my forehead to the wall. I am halfway up the stairs of the fire escape that leads to the bay window.  
/Zay texted me fifteen minutes ago that Riley and Maya were arguing in the bay window, and that the situation was getting worse. Maya would probably get even angrier if she saw me. Maybe I should just go home. Suddenly, I hear a scream, and the 'clang'  
/of something hitting the metal rail of the stairs.

"Hello?" I shout, running quickly up the stairs. "Maya!" Maya lies on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. She winces and sits up. I crouch beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I just fell down half a flight of stairs, Huckleberry. What do you think?" She wipes her tears quickly, trying to hide it from me. Trying to act tough.

"Maya... What happened?" I ask quietly. My hand had unconsciously landed near Maya's. We both realized it at the same time and moved away slightly. She looks away. Even though she was fighting with Riley, she would never do anything to hurt her.

"Riley and I... We started fighting real bad. And I..." Her face contorts for a moment, then she tries to smoothen it and play it cool. "Why were you here, Ranger Rick?"

"I was coming up to the bay window. Zay and Farkle texted me about what was going on. They told me to get down here quick." We are silent for a moment. Then I stand. "Come on. I'll walk you home." She pushes herself off the ground. The second she's on  
/two feet she cries out in pain and falls. Alarmed, I grab her before she hits the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I think I sprained my ankle." She grimaced and sinks to the ground. We both realised at the same time that we were still holding onto each other and we let go. She grips tightly to her left ankle.

"Let me see." I pry her fingers away to see the ankle already starting to swell. "Let's go to Riley's place. Mrs. Matthews can-"

"No. No, I'm not going back there. I can make it home." She cuts in, trying to stand but failing. I sigh.

"Okay, then. Come on." I bend down. She hesitates for a moment, then climbs onto my back. I lock my arms with her legs so she doesn't fall, and she folds her arms around my neck.

"Giddy up, Huckleberry." Maya softly kicks me with her good ankle and laughs. My face pulls itself into a smile.

"Yes ma'am." I make my way down the stairs slowly, anxious that I might accidentally knock Maya's bad ankle against something, or shake the ankle up too bad. As we walk back towards Maya's house, looks are tossed at us by strangers we walk past. But we  
/ignored them. All I was conscious about was how Maya's hands wrapped around my neck. I've never been... _involved_...with anyone else in New York besides Riley. I worried for a moment that what I was doing might make things worse for Riley and  
/Maya, but then Maya turned her head and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek.

"You're not such a bad guy, Huckleberry." She says, leaning her head against me. My heart feels like it's just been on Tombstone the bull. There's a rush of adrenaline when she touches me now. I think there's something here that wasn't here before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love since the last chapters! Please favourite, follow, and most important: COMMENT! Your reviews are important me.**

* * *

By the time we reached Maya's house, she was asleep on my shoulder. I use my foot to bang on the door. Katy Hart answers the door.

"Lucas? Maya! How- why- _what_ did she-" Maya lifts her head off my shoulder.

"I'm okay, mom." She mumbles. I carry her inside and Katy shuts the door. I put her on the sofa.

"She fell down half a flight of stairs. May have broken her ankle." I tell Katy.

"I'll get the car." She says. Maya lies on the couch with her ankle propped up, and I sit beside her. My hand falls beside her naturally, and I quickly shift it away. Maya's eyes land on it for a moment, then she looks up at me.

* * *

Lucas seems on edge. His hand keeps landing near mine and then he moves it away. I watch this charade in silence. "Shouldn't you be with Riley?" I finally ask. He tears his focus from his hand and looks at me.

"Farkle and Zay are at the bay window with her. She'll be fine. Right now I need to help _you_." I roll my eyes.

"You're such a Huckleberry." The corners of his mouth turn up in an amused smile. He tips an invisible hat at me. I opens the door.

"The car's ready. Can you walk?" she asks. This is going to hurt, I thought. Lucas wordlessly got off the couch and bent down in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tucked his arms undermy legs, carrying me on his back. Mom shoots me  
alook as he passes her. I know exactly what she means. I shake my head at her. Lucas eases me into the backseat, then slides in beside me. He does the hand-movement charade again. I wince as pain shoots up my ankle when the car jumps andbumps.  
Isee the indecision in Lucas's face as hehesitates, then he reachesout and squeezes my hand. Reassuringme. Riley's face flashes in my mind; angryand defensive at our fight. Then another Rileycomes to my mind; sweet,  
Innocent Rilesthat liked Lucasever since I pushed her to him on the subway. I still don't want to hurt her. But I can't help myself; I squeeze his hand back.


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can probably tell, this isn't going to end like Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. I'm going to link this story to the plotlines of Girl Meets First Date, Girl Meets Semi Formal, and other episodes. Please follow, favourite, and COMMENT!**

* * *

"Well, it's not broken, but you did tear a ligament." The doctor shows us a scan of Maya's ankle. I grimace as he points at the torn ligament. It looks nasty. Maya bites her lip and looks down at her ankle, which had been wrapped up by the doctor.

"How long will I be in this?" she asks, gesturing at the wraps.

"Six weeks should do it. No sports or running during that stage. The two weeks after that, it is advisable to use an ankle guard when walking. And after that, you should wear the ankle guard if you are doing any running or sports." he replies. Maya nodssilently.

Katy drops us at the sidewalk before going to park the car. Maya tests out the crutches she was given.

"Hoo-kay..." she mutters, putting her weight on her right leg. She plants the crutches on the gravel, and tries going forward. She immediately trips and falls. I lunge forward to help her up. She puts a hand up. "No. No, I can do it." she says, adetermined  
light entering her eye. She manages to hobble into the house without tripping or needing my help. There was a long silence.

"You'd better go," she finally says. "Not that I don't want you here," she adds, seeing the look on my face. "We've got school tomorrow."

"Oh. Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you, Huckleberry." Maya grins. I'm gone before Katy shows up. Tomorrow's going to be such a mess.

Maya and Riley are still fighting. Does this mean our friend group will be split into two? And if it does, whose side will I join? Maya jumps to my mind immediately. She's hurting because of Riley, and I need to be there for her. Someone nneed tomakeher  
laugh and smile and call meHuckleberry and Ranger Rick. _Nonsense_ , a little voice snaps at me. _Riley fell into my lap on the subway, not Maya. Fate wanted us to be together, and joining Riley's side is the best way to win her over._

By the time I reach my house, my brain is exhausted from going back and forth. Two things stand out in my mind; Maya's smile for her friend when Riley landed in my lap, and the ghost of her kiss on my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! This one looks more into themother-daughter relationship of Katy and Maya Hart. In the next chapter, Maya and Lucas have another moment, and Riley reacts to Lucaya winning Favourite Couple in the Yearbook ;)**

* * *

 _"If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be"_

 _~ Dove Cameron as Mal in Disney's Descendants: If only_

* * *

"Where'd Lucas go?" Uh-oh. I know what's going to happen now.

"He left to get ready for school," I tell Mom.

"Ah..." she says, a look entering her eyes. Oh no. "So now we can talk." UH-OH.

She eyes me with a look on her face. Then she puts on a slysmile and points at the door.

"So... You and Lucas, huh? He ask you out yet?" I expected it. But I couldn't stop my face from burning and turning red.

"No, Mom, we're not...a...thing... It's him and Riley remember?" Mom's eyebrows lift up.

"Come on, Maya.I can tell. A mother knows!" I turn an even deeper shade of red just thinking about what she could mean. Her eyes twinkle.

"Mom..." I groan. I suddenly becameconscious of all the times I spent with Lucas. What did it mean that he spent all day with me and not Riley? Was his hand positioning charade meant totell me something? Why did he offer to piggyback me? _Did I give him the wrong idea when I kissed his cheek?_

I bury my face in my hands. A few words from my mother was not going tochange my relationship with Lucas. We're Maya and Ranger Rick, and that's how it's always going tobe.

"So...?" she prompts. "What are you?"

Three words. That's all it took to crumble the words in my mouth. _Say it. Say that we're just friends. Do it. Come on._

All that came out was, "I don't know,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I said I'd write about Riley reacting to Lucaya winning favouritecouple in this chapter, but there's been a small change in plans (it'll happen in the next chapter). Please read on, follow, favourite, and COMMENT!**

* * *

 _"Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say_

 _Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday"_

 _~ Camp Rock,Gotta Find You_

* * *

I came early. I'm always early. Usually I'm the only one in school besides afew seniors. I go to the outdoor basketball court and practice shooting. Either that, or I sit on the school steps, and watch the people and the cars go by. That's what  
I did today. That's how I saw Maya.

She was slowly hobbling along the sidewalk. I could hear the crunch of gravel and the chink of her crutches as she crossed the small road, one leg at a time. A car stopped to let her pass. After fifteen seconds, the driver impatiently honked at her. She  
shot him an apologetic look and tried to go faster. My feet took me to her before I knewwhat was happening. We met at the sidewalk.

"Hey, Ranger Rick." she said, and tried to smile.

"Hey, Pancakes." I tried, and sure enough,she cracked up immediately. We walked to the bench outside Mr. Matthews' class and sat down. I turned to look at Maya, who looked bright with laughter, but also had something dark looking out from behindher  
eyes from her recentfight with Riley, and- My hand had fallen near hers again. She noticed it too. We bothshifted away at the same time. Something hit me. "Did you- _did you walk all the way from your house?_ " She shrugged.

"Mom took the car to work. She starts work early, so I had to walk." I blinked in disbelief.

"My parents drive me to school. Tomorrow we'll pick you up at 7." She hesitated and started to protest. "That's not a request, Maya. You can't possibly hobble all the way to school for thenext six weeks. She gave up and smiled that Golden Smile  
that made the world seem brighter.

"You really are a Huckleberry, you know that?" I laughed. "But I wouldn't want you any other way." Maya doesn't open up often. I love it when she does. She turned a little bit pink and tensed up justa tad bit. I smiled at her, and she relaxed. Sadness  
still lingered behind her eyes.

"Maya..." I said softly. She turned tolook atme in the eyes. "You know you can count on me, right?" She nodded. Then she bit her lower lip.

"It's just-" She stopped, trying to find the right words. "I feel so _broken._ " All past hesitations gone, she leaned into me, tears slowly falling, and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm here," I whispered, "Don't cry." We sat like that for a few minutes, then I drewback and took her face in my hands, wiping the tears away.

"Look at me." She does. "Maya Hart does not cry. She is strong, and cool, and confident." I tellher. She nodded, a determined look enteringher eyes once more. "But," I added softly, "it's okay to break down now and then." She sniffed and smiled  
a little Golden Smile.

"Hey, Lucas, I-" The voice stopped abruptly, and Maya and I both froze, the remembranceof the speaker's existence jolting us apart. _Riley._

 __

Oh my God. _What did I just do?_

 __

I jumped to my feet, closely followed by Maya. Unfortunately, Maya forgot abouther ankle, and she swayed on the spot, miraculously maintaining balance. She winced, and I dived to give her her crutches before shefell.

"Lucas, what is this?" Riley asked quietly. Farkle and Zay were with her. And... _Missy Bradford?_

 __

"I told you Maya Hart couldn't be trusted." Missy said toRiley smugly. Maya looked hurt and angry. Riley turned to the group.

"I can't take this anymore. We can't be friends anymore. You're either with Maya, or with me." she said. I blinked in disbelief. So did Farkle and Zay. Missy just looked smug. _That little-_

 __

Zay cleared his throat. "I, uh...I'm with Riley." _What?_ Missy linked arms with Riley as if they knew each other their whole lives. Zay raised his hands in self defense. "I have to be on her side. She was right." Riley nodded.

"Farkle?" she demanded.

"No. Riley and Maya equally, remember? I won't choose." He backed away, looking less certain than his words.

"Fine. You're with Maya, then." Riley snapped. Then she turns to me expectantly. Maya shifted on her crutches slightly. I looked at Riley and realized she's serious about this. I looked at Maya, but can't see anything except how she stared at the ground  
and bit her lip. Somehow, I was exactly in the middle of the two of them.

I faced Riley one last time, begging her to yield. She doesn't. I stepped backwards slowly, stopping next to Maya.

Riley stared. And stared. And stared. Missy looked likeshe was already plotting something. Farkle's eyes were wide, but unsurprised. Zay's mouth was open. Maya lifted her head up, and her eyes landed on me. Then she smiled gratefully. That little  
Golden Smile that made me never regret my choice that day.

"Lucas? What are you doing?" Riley whispered.

"You asked me to choose. Right now I choose Maya." I lifted my chin, not wanting to back down.

"This isn't the Riley we know. We want the old Riley back, and we want her back _now."_ Farkle added. Riley clenched her fists.

"This _is_ me _._ " she said through gritted teeth. Then she stormed into the classroom. Mr. Matthews' classroom. _Oh, man._

 __

I looked atMaya. She looked back at me. _Are you okay?_ She knew what I meant without mesaying it. She gave me a half hearted shrug. _I'm fine._ I eyed her. _No, you aren't. But you will be._


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry! The previous version of chapter 7 had a problem uploading aad I couldn't deletethe chapter. (if anyone knows how to delete a chapter or change the title, please comment to let me know)Also, I noticed that some of my words blend together when I upload (eg. whatis which is actually what-is) and some of my words jumps to the next line. I don't know if y'all can see it, but if you can, I'm sosorry, I can't change it! :(Anyways, here's chapter 7 for real this time. Please follow, favourite, and COMMENT!Enjoy!:D**

* * *

We sit down. Riley angrily, Missy smugly, Maya gingerly. The blackboard writes "WAR: WHY?"

"Hey, Maya, Lucas. Congrats on winning favourite couple." The class grins at us. _What?_ They flash us a page in the school yearbook. Sure enough, the words "FAVOURITE COUPLE: LUCAYA" stands out at us. Photos of Maya and I line the page. Riley's  
mouth is open. "It's in the school papers too." Maya snatches the school paper from an outstretched hand and reads out loud.

"'The adventurous Miss Maya Hart and Texas cowboy Lucas Friar have been often seen together in school. Is all really as they seem? Recent school polls for the yearbook has revealed that more than a few people think they are something more than friends.'"  
There's a silence around the classroom. Maya can't read on.

"How could you?" Riley says softly, choking.

"Riley, it's just a school newspaper! You're really going to let this affect us more?" Missy gathers her things and stands. She plops them on Maya's table.

"Move. I'm sitting with Riley now. She deserves better friends." she orders. Maya crosses her arms in a very Maya-like manner. Riley stares dead ahead at the blackboard. Missy's arm shoots out, and I shoot out of my seat, chair scraping loudly. Her  
fingers wrap itself around Maya's shirt and she shoves hard. The chair and Maya falls sideways.

"Missy, stop!" Farkle shouts. Zay freezes. Farkle and I each take one of Maya's arms each and support her.

"That's too far." Farkle says angrily. He glares at Missy. "Stop her, Riley!" Riley stares dead ahead. Half of the class looks angry, the other horrified.

"Zay?" Riley asks. Zay grabs his things and shifts to the other seat next to Riley. The kid in that seat didn't even make a sound; he moved to Missy's old spot.

"Come on," I mutter. We shift Maya and her things to Zay's old seat, beside mine. Now Riley, Missy, and Zay were side-by-side in the first row, and Maya and I are in the second row, Farkle behind Maya. Mr. Matthews steps into class, takes a look around,  
and sighs. He sets his things down on the teacher's table and walks up to the blackboard. He points.

"War. Why does war happen?" He glances around. "Riley."

"It happens when two sides don't agree on something. But eventually, the side that is right wins the war, and the side that is wrong loses." she replies.

"That's interesting, isn't it? Is there really a right and wrong side in a war?" Mr. Matthews asks. My hand raises. "Mr. Friar."

"War happens when two different sides think what they believe is right, and they think therefore the other side is wrong. It's what makes the war deadly, because sometimes the sides don't know when to stop." I say, glancing at Maya and Riley.

"Good." Mr. Matthews nods approvingly. "Now tell me; who went too far?" Riley points accusingly at Maya. Maya doesn't react.

"Maya went too far. She brainwashed Lucas into being on her side. She and Lucas won favourite couple." I blink. Maya's hands remain steady in her lap. She looks at the table.

"No. Missy went too far. Missy pushed Maya off her table!" Farkle says. Mr. Matthews' eyes widen.

"Is this true, Miss Bradford?" Missy doesn't react, her face calm. "Detention, Miss Bradford. I'm disappointed." Mr. Matthews tells Missy. Then he gestures around the classroom and our rearranged seating arrangement. "And, uh... Who did this?"

"We did." Riley says.

"Riley made us choose between her and Maya." I say quietly. Mr. Matthews heard me.

"What? Well... Who's on whose side?" he asks confusedly.

"Missy and Zay are with me. Farkle and Lucas chose Maya." Riley says with a glare.

"Miss Matthews. Miss Hart." Maya finally looks up and at our teacher. "It's not too late to stop before it becomes a war." There's a pause around the classroom. Then Riley stands and walks to Maya. Maya looks up at her.

"Riles." she says quietly, like she's begging the old Riley to come back.

"I challenge you to a duel." Riley's voice is firm.

"Uh... Miss Matthews, that's not what I was going for."

"I accept." Maya says softly, like she can't believe her old Riles is gone.

"Duel to the death." Missy interjects, smiling. 

* * *

Mrs. Matthews produces two ice cream cones that are stacked high with ice cream. Maya and Riley take one each. The whole group and Missy are at Topanga's. Maya has swapped her crutches for a wheelchair. The doctor thought it was better for her. Zay  
is giving instructions.

"-then you'll turn, and fire."

"How do you know how to do this so well, Zay?" Mr. Matthews asks curiously.

"Well, in Texas, we call this a Wednesday." Maya and Riley face each other. "One, two, three. Fire- wait. Something's wrong." Zay stops himself. Mr. Matthews grab his shoulders and pulls him back, out of the firing zone. "Oh, that would have been  
messy. Fire!" Maya rolls forward. Then she turns, and hands Mr. Matthews her ice cream cone.

"That is the best way I ever saw to resolve conflict." Mr. Matthews smiles and lick the ice cream.

"Riles?" Riley steps forward. And smashes her ice cream into Maya's shirt. Mrs. Matthews gasps.

"Riley!" she exclaims, but Riley and Missy have already gone. Farkle and I walk to Maya. Riley's friendship ring is on the counter.

"It's okay." She smiles, but her lip quivers. "I'm going to go for a walk." Mr. and Mrs. Matthews glance at each other worriedly. She rolls out. She didn't come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A certainperson hascommented on this story, basically insulting the Lucaya Fandom and Maya's character. In case the description of the story is not clear enough, I'm saying this again: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT LUCAYA. I mean, why read if you hate Lucaya? Too much free time on your hands? I don't mind constructive criticism, but too far is too far.**  
/

 **As usual, please follow, favourite, and comment! Thank you and enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

I wander aimlessly. I realized my life circles around Riley a lot. I couldn't go to the Bay Window, I couldn't go to Topanga's. There's nowhere else to go. I end up at school. In the art room. It's about six-thirty in the evening. I get out my supplies.  
/I have to use the smallest and shortest aisle. With every stroke of the brush, I express a feeling, an emotion, an understanding. The door creaks open. I whirl around, ready to explain.

"Mr. Jackson, I-" I come face to face with Lucas Friar. "Oh."

"Hey." He says carefully, watching me with his deep eyes.

"Hi, Lucas." I say, fidgeting uncomfortably.

He doesn't ask me if I am okay. He just pulls a small chair and sits next to me.

"I thought you might need someone... to be by your side." I bite my lower lip.

"Lucas, I just want to thank you for this morning. I-" He stops me with a wave of his hand.

"You needed me. It was the right thing to do." To fill the silence, I continue painting to give my hands something to do. Lucas leans over to look at my work. It's a purple cat. At the Bay Window.

"I can't believe Riley actually..." I can't finish.

"Hey. Forget about her. Your life revolves around her so much. You deserve at least a small part of your life back." he says, his hand on my forearm. It's the first time he's done it without hesitation. He doesn't move it away, and I don't protest.  
/I turn suddenly, taking my brush with me.

"Riley is-" And then I stop. Because my brush hit Lucas in the face, leaving a patch of purple on his cheek. I can't help it. I laugh until my stomach and cheeks hurt.

"That's a detention, Miss Hart." he says, standing up in a horrible imitation of Mr. Matthews. I laugh more. He grabs a brush from my tray of supplies, and drags a long line of purple down my face. An impish grin on both our faces, we start attacking  
/each other with the paints until we look like rainbows. Then Lucas dips his hands into the bucket of water and flicks water at me. My hands fly up to cover my face, and knocks into the tray of paint.

"Wait, wait! Lucas!" I shriek, breathless. "I lost... my watch! I took it off and put it on the tray when I was painting."

"Oh my gosh, Maya, I'm so sorry." Lucas immediately drops to his hands and knees and starts searching the floor. I grab the bucket of water. "Wait a minute. Since when do you wear-" I turn it upside down above Lucas' head, the contents making a glorious  
/splash. Lucas looks up, soaked to the bone. We start shouting and shrieking again, attacking each other with paint. Then Lucas grabs the half empty jar of purple paint, and dumps it on me. I shriek. The door opens. We turn, the flush of laughter  
/still bright on our faces. It's Mr. Jackson. He sighs.

"Sometimes, I like to paint when it's quiet. You know when it's quiet? My classroom after school." He looks at us with a look on his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Jackson. I had an urge. Besides, I don't really have anywhere else to go." I say. Mr. Jackson spots my painting and comes over to look.

"Hey, now. What's this? I see sentimentality, and memories, and a certain view of the future. What's your voice trying to say, Miss Hart?"

"I don't know." I reply, realizing it's true. What did I want Riley to be? Did I want the old Riley back? Would it affect me and Lucas? We've never been as close as this, because Lucas always felt bound to Riley when she fell into his lap. What did  
/Zay and Farkle think?

"Clean yourselves up, please."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson." We step out into the hallway.

"Well... you guys look like the devil." Janitor Harley leans on his mop. He hands us towels. We clean our faces in the toilets. When we step out and hand Janitor Harley our towels, Lucas nods at me and says,

"The purple hair looks good on you." I flush slightly. What did that mean?

"Thanks, Huckleberry." I say, grinning, brushing it off. I can't let Mom's words affect us. What if I lose this comradeship forever?

"Friend trouble?" Janitor Harley guesses. We nod.

"It's Riley."

"What, the Matthews kid? You kids act like you couldn't be separated by the Great Wall of China." He raises his eyebrows in surprise. We tell the whole story to him.

"I never liked that Bradford girl." He says when we're done. "It seems to me," he adds slowly, "that you've got to work it out yourselves. All that I can say is it'll do you well to remember this: Always keep your friends close. For as long as you  
/can." He looks at us keenly. "Now please leave the building. I've got cleaning to do, and I don't need your rainbow coloured footprints on my floors." We do as he asks.

"Hey, want to go have some fun?" Lucas asks, a glint in his eyes.

 **P. S. I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter for you guys! Follow the drill; follow, favorite, and comment!**  
 **  
**

* * *

I call Mom just to make sure she doesn't get worried. Lucas leads me to a fair. He wheels me in.

"Come on," he grins, stopping at a booth called Knockout. Pyramids of cans line the other end of the booth. Lucas gets us some balls and stands behind the counter, taking aim. He throws, knocking eight out of ten cans down. The two cans left standing  
spin and wobble precariously, but don't fall.

"Not bad, Ranger Rick." I say, impressed. He raises his eyebrows.

"I suppose you could do better?" he challenges, a smile playing on his lips. The corners of my mouth hitches up into a smile, and I grab a ball. I readjust my position in the wheelchair, and throw. Nine cans fly off the shelf, but one wicked can  
spins tauntingly, and stubbornly stays standing on the shelf. "Wow, Maya. Good aim. And a good arm too. Someday you should come and play ball with me." _Is he asking me out on a date? Wait a minute,_ _ **is this a date?**_ **!** "And  
with the other guys of course." He adds quickly. Is Lucas Friar _blushing_? Now we're both red and awkward. To cover up, I grab a ball and toss it at him.

"You can make it ten?" I challenge. He smiles.

"Well, I just have to play it better than you."

"You think you can?"

"Three shots then. Loser buys dinner. I hear there's a new pizza place across the street." My brain faintly registers that I'm being asked to dinner. Instead, my brain zeroes in on the challenge.

"You're on." I grab a ball. "Just remember, I like extra cheese on my pizza." 

* * *

"All right. I _may_ have not known what I was getting into when I proposed this bet." Maya grins and takes another bite of her pizza. Beside her is a soft toy in the form of Mr. Googly, a character Auggie's favourite show. No doubt she wanted  
it for him.

I lost. To Maya Hart! In a game of Knockout. Coach can never know about this.

"When you're up and running again, I'm going to challenge you to a game od basketball. We'll double the stakes. Dinner, _and_ a movie." I say. Then I flush a little. Why do these things keep slipping out in a weird manner? Does she think I  
am asking her out? _**Am I**_ _trying to ask her out?_ She points her slice of pizza at me.

"That's not a fair bet, Huckleberry. I'm smarter than to take that challenge." She chews on her pizza more, and sips her coke. I can't help but notice the small fidget of her hand when I said 'up and running again', and silently kick myself for  
being insensitive.

"Come on, I want you to try archery. With that kind of aim, I bet you can shoot well." I say to cover up. I was right. She is good. I'm mesmerized by the way she pulls back the bow string with such determination, and how her sapphire eyes lock  
onto the target. She points at the prize she wants, and gets it. She thrusts it at me. It's a horse with a cowboy hat.

"That's for you," she says, grinning, "and now it's my turn to pick the booth." She leads me to a ring-toss booth.

I tried, and tried, and _tried_ , but the wretched ring refused to hook itself on a bottle.

"Something the great Mr. Perfect can't do?" Maya teases. I shoot her a look.

"Attention, people. The fair will end at seven-thirty." I glance at my watch. Seven-thirty! That's in ten minutes. I was with Maya for almost two hours. Maya has the same look on her face.

"We've got to go." she says. We manage to grab a cab. We pause outside Maya's house.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then. Don't forget, my parents and I are picking you up."

"No, no. I've got a wheelchair already. I'll reach school fine on my own." she says. I can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment, but it's quickly covered by amazement.

"You're going to roll yourself to school? The whole way?" I ask in disbelief. "I'll be on your doorstep at seven. I'll push you. It'll be quicker." The door suddenly opens.

"Maya. You'll never believe who-" Katy is breathless and excited, but she stops when she sees me with her daughter. "Oh, hi, Lucas." I smile.

"Hi, Miss Hart."

"Thanks for bringing her home safe." she whispers to me. "Topanga told me about the girls and what happened. Thank you for being there for my baby girl." I nod.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Hart. Maya's strong, but what happened with Riley affected her. I was worried about her." I reply. We speak quietly so Maya can't hear.

"Baby girl, why is your hair _purple_?" She asks suddenly. I stifle a smirk. Maya grins.

"Long story about paint in the school art room." she replies.

"Up to trouble again, kiddo?" A voice behind Katy asks. Katy starts and turns a little pink.

"That's the thing I was going to say. Maya, you won't believe who showed up." Shawn Hunter appears next to Katy Hart, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo." Maya's face splits into a wide grin. Then Shawn's face falls. "Why are you in a wheelchair?" A shadow crosses Maya's face fleetingly, but it's quickly gone. But too late, Shawn sees it. He looks at me, realises I have something to  
do with it, then looks at Maya, concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later." She promises. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a project. Two months in New York for under a thousand dollars. It's impossible. I'm crashing at Cory's." He explains. Then he turns to me. "And who is this?" I turn to Maya, interested in how she would introduce me.

"All part of the story. Do you want to talk inside?" _What did_ _ **that**_ _mean?_

"Nah, let's go to Cor's. Got to unpack." Shawn suggests.

"Okay." An odd look crosses her face. Well, odd to Shawn, but I knew very well why.

"See you tomorrow, Maya." I say, turning away.

"Bye, Lucas." I didn't know what prompted me to find Maya and make sure she was okay. I didn't know what made me want to cheer her up. All I know is that when I got home, I put the little cowboy horse on the table beside my bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Come on, people, keep twiddling them thumbs over the keyboard! Comment, favouriteand follow! Here's a chapter for you!**

* * *

"SHAWNIE!" Mr. Matthews screams in a really immature way and jumps up and down.

"Hey Cor!" Shawn dumps his baggage on the ground. "Where do I sleep?"

"On the couch with your new husband," says a female voice.

"Topanga." They hug.

"She's kidding, take Auggie's room."

"Hi, Maya." Mrs. Matthews looks at me with concern.

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews." Shawn, noticing something was wrong, takes his things to Auggie's room and pushes me along. Then he shuts the door and demands, "Talk." And everything comes out.

"There's no way that Riley would do that." He says after I finish.

"That's what I thought."

"Uncle Shawn! You're-" Riley bursts in and stops suddenly. "Oh. You. What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrow. Missy is behind her.

"Hart." she nods.

"Bradford." I say as a reply.

"Get out, we don't want you here." Riley cuts in.

"Riley!" Shawn says in astonishment.

"This is my house. Get. _Out._ "

"You heard her." Missy adds sweetly. I stay quiet.

"Riley. Come on. She's your friend. She's your _best_ friend!" Shawn gestures rather wildly at me. Missy pushes my shoulder and the wheelchair swerves slightly.

"Out." she barks.

"No. Stop. It's too far. Riley, since when did you start hanging out with this kind of people? Why are you doing all of this?" Shawn's angry now. I should probably do something. But I'm half frozen too. Zay appears.

"What's going-" he freezes.

"Great, and who's this?" Shawn asks Riley. I finally open my mouth.

"Two people who used to be my friend. Before this madness." There's silence. "I should go."

"No." Shawn's hand is on my wheelchair, holding me back. "It's my turn. Just who the _hell_ do you think you are; trying to change my best friend's daughter? You have no right. Bradford, is it? I want you to get out of my room. You're not welcome  
here. Maya is a guest of mine, and you can't kick her out without kicking me out. And you can't kick me out, because then Cory will probably disown you." Then he turns to me. "Maya, do you know what it's like growing up with Cory? My life  
always revolved around him. And then he and Topanga got together. Do you know what it's like to go to High School with Romeo and Juliet? But I was okay with it. I didn't have anything else or anyone else. But _you_. You have so much more,  
and you _deserve_ so much more. You have a wonderful loving mother, and more people that will stand by you than I ever had when I was your age. You don't deserved to be ruined like me by some... second generation Cory Matthews." Riley gave  
a offended shout. "I want more for you, Maya." Something in Shawn's eyes and tone made me reach up and fling my arms around his neck. When I looked up, Riley, Zay and Missy had already gone. 

* * *

"So who's this Lucas guy that helped you?" Shawn asks. We are at Topanga's, having lunch. It's been a week after the night Shawn showed up. Lucas kept his word and virtuously pushed me to and from school every morning, and Shawn had heard many  
tales of his loyalty and goodness.

"Lucas Friar. The guy that was with me on the night you arrived? That's Mr. Perfect sheep-riding Ranger Rick Lucas the Good for you." Shawn grins and puts his elbows on the table, leaning on them.

"Mmhmm... And you two were always friends?"

"Ever since he came to our school." I reply instantly.

"And Riley's clean gone on him?"

"Yes."

"Is that what's stopping you?" I don't know how to answer that one. The tuna melt on my plate suddenly became very interesting.

"What do you mean?" I say as coolly as possible, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Maya. Come on. You're good at hiding your emotions, but I'm practically you. You can tell me." he says. I hesitate.

"I don't know." I finally say. "We're Maya and Ranger Rick, but I don't know what that is. A few days back my mom suggested something and it's messing with my mind. I don't know if I'm just dreaming this up or if I really..." I trail off.

"I can't decide anything for you, but if you need anything, just call me, okay?" I nod. "I've got to go. See you, Maya." 

* * *

Shawn Hunter stepped out of Topanga's as my hand reached for the door. He nodded at me in greeting and I nodded back. When I stepped in, I saw Maya in a corner booth, staring down at her plate. I slipped into the seat opposite her.

"Hey, Maya." She looked up.

"Hey, Ranger Rick."

"How's the ankle holding up?"

"Better. The doctor thinks I'll be on crutches next week."

"That's great, Maya. I'm happy for you." We're silent.

"How are things with Riley?" I asked quietly, after a while. Maya sighed, and I felt internally wretched seeing her that way.

"Still frosty. Shawn lets me into his room and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews still like me there, but nothing can convince Riley."

"Is Missy Bradford still bothering you?" I asked, face darkening. She laughed.

"You're a little scary, you know that, Huckleberry?" I managed a smile. "I'll never forget that time you rammed the school bully into the lockers because he turned on Zay."

"And I'll never forget that time we messed around in the art room." I laughed.

"Most fun we've ever had." she chuckled. We're silent again.

"I'm not going to give up on Riles." she says softly. "But I can't...won't be friends with the new Riley." Her finger traces her friendship ring and pulls it off slowly. She laid it on the table. Thunder and Lightningno more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Exams are finally over! I can upload more chapter more often now, so keep your eyes peeled! Same thing; follow, favourite and comment!**

* * *

_Let me be your superhero_

 _There isn't a place I won't go_

 _Whenever you need me by your side_

 _I'll be there, be there_

 __

 _~ Superhero,Austin and Ally (Disney)_

 __

* * *

"Watch it, Hart." Missy growls as I crash into her. My balance gets thrown off, and I almost lose control of my crutches. Luckily, Lucas is there to steady me.

"Ignore her," he says darkly. It's been a week since Lucas met me at Topanga's. In that week alone Missy managed to rally supporters for Riley's side. No, not Riley's side. Never Riley's side. _Missy's_ side. She had exposed my broken family's  
past and twisted the whole story between me and Riley so badly that I couldn't recognize it. Comments are thrown from different people.

"Who does she think she is?" One of Missy's friends, Emma, says loudly as we walk past.

"Ignore her," Lucas repeats, almost growling the words now.

"She's sucking up to Lucas Friar because she needs something. Cash, I suppose. God knows she needs it." Another of Missy's friends, Josie, tells her.

"Ignore her," Lucas says again, grinding his teeth angrily.

"Please, girls. Maya Hart isn't up to that standard yet. She's just a poor, sad girl that can't get over her family issues." Missy herself says. Lucas did not tell me to "ignore her" this time, but instead clenched his fists tightly, face dark, showing  
commendable restraint.

"Pick up the pace, Hobbit." A footballer whispers as he passes. Another one of Missy's goons. She seems to have half the school on her side. Lucas' knuckles are almost white now.

"How's the weather doing down there?" A pair of footballers ask, exaggeratedly bending down to show how tall they are compared to me. Then they high-five and laugh stupidly as they walk away. Lucas grips my books so tightly it's being crushed. His  
mouth is set in a firm line, and the hand not holding my books is clenched tight and shaking with fury.

"Lucas." I say quietly.

"Didn't Daddy teach you manners? Oh right, he's-" The last jock didn't finish. He couldn't finish. Because Lucas suddenly drops my books and grabs his collar, slamming him against the lockers. His fist connects with the jock's face. The pair of footballers  
that asked me about the weather grabs an arm each to restrain him. They look like they barely managing to do it.

"Lucas, stop!" I shout. He turns his head, and a moment's distraction is all it takes. The jock retaliates, fists connecting with Lucas's face and stomach. Lucas can't defend himself because of the two footballers holding him back. "Stop!" I shout  
again, advancing, but all I get is a hard shove to the ground. I cry out.

"Maya!" Lucas yells. "I swear, if you've hurt her-" With a final blow to his stomach, the pair of footballers finally let go, and Lucas crumbles to the ground. They leave sneering as the bell rings, signalling five more minutes before classes. I inch  
towards him on the ground, crawling.

"Lucas?" I ask. There's blood on the ground. Lucas' blood. Because of me. He turns around so he's lying on his back. He's bleeding a little from the nose, and his face already has a impressive bruise developing.

"I'm good." He is betrayed by the hand that clenches the shirt above his stomach. "Guess I'm out of practice. I usually don't look this messed up after a fight." he chuckles weakly. His face darkens. "Did they hurt you? If they did I swear I'm going  
to kill them."

"I'm okay." We go to the nurse. Mr. Matthews is there with Janitor Harley.

"Maya? Lucas? What happened?" he asks, looking up. I openmy mouth to explain.

"Skateboard. It hitched on a porthole and I went flying. Hit the school steps pretty hard." Lucas cuts in and lies smoothly. The nurse sighs.

"I'll get the ice. Stay in the room." She leaves. Lucas slumps down on a chair.

"What happened to you, Mr. Matthews?" I ask.

"Tripped on his way to class and skimmed his elbow. Never knew one for being a klutz as much as him." Janitor Harley says, gesturing to the bandage on Mr. Matthews' elbow. Mr. Matthews pulls his sleeve down the cover it.

"I did trip and break my foot by falling down the bus steps on our ski trip." Mr. Matthews admits with a laugh. Then he looks at his watch. "I'll see you in class." he says, then he leaves. The nurse comes back with ice packs and tissues, and leaves  
us. Checking that the nurse had shut the door, Janitor Harley asks,

"How'd the other guy look?" Lucas starts. "Come on, I know a right hook when I see one." Janitor Harley gestures at Lucas' face.

"Got him once in the jaw." Lucas admits, wiping the blood off his face.

"You hit him for this one, didn't you?" Janitor Harley points at me.

"Yeah." Lucas winces as he puts the ice pack to his face. I pick up the second ice pack and throw it at him.

"You shouldn't have." I snap.

"I was defending you!" he raises his voice.

"I don't need defending!" I retort, louder. Then quieter, "I know I'm not pretty, I know I'm poor. I know I'm short and a Hobbit and _broken_."

"You're not _broken_ , Maya." Lucas sighs. He looks upset and angry.

"Never get on the bad side of a Hart, that's what I say." Janitor Harley says with a low whistle. I limp over and take the second ice pack. Then I shove it harder than necessary onto his stomach. He grunts.

"Shut up." The nurse comes back.

"Okay, get out." Lucas straightens with surprising speed and hands me my crutches. We go to class. 

* * *

This time, the blackboard writes "YOUR HISTORY".

"Okay, guys. Today, we're going to talk about your history. What defines us in life? What crafts what we're going to be?"

"Fate." I hear Riley say. _Like how she fell into my lap on the subway._ A little voice says. _Shut up._

"Our decisions?" Maya says it likes question.

"Our decisions affect our lives more than we will ever know. Choose what you want to be. Craft your own roads. And change your history with a single decision." I look up at Mr. Matthews. What is he trying to make us do now?

"I want everyone in this room to make a decision to change their history. Forgive someone, tell someone something, or make something happen. Don't wait for things to just happen." He hands out red envelopes. On it are words printed neatly in cursive.  
"Change your history". We take out papers and pens. And we start to change our history. 

* * *

It's been a minute. My pen is still tapping on my table, unsure of what to write. Maya's staring blankly into space. Gardner at the back, though, is scribbling like mad. Farkle writes down something after a moment's thought. Everyone has something  
except Maya and I.

"Maya," I whisper so no one else can hear. "Have you thought about writing to your father?"

"I did think about that at first," she whispers back, "But I decided against it." I don't force her anymore. Something pops into my head and I put my pen to my paper. 

* * *

It's been two minutes. Why can't I think of something? What if I change someone else's history?

Riley? She's still not speaking to me. Unless you count insults.

Zay? He's weird with me too.

Farkle? What's there to change? Hes got everything he wants except a girlfriend. He's got no girls in his life so I can't help him get a date.

Lucas? What's to change about Huckleberry? Unless...? Should I...? I mean, it doesn't mean anything... It'll just change a tiny little bit of history... And if it fails it won't be so bad... 

* * *

Maya's pen is hovering above her paper. It's been there for the last twenty seconds, like she's trying to decide about something. Then she puts pen to paper and writes.

"Everyone's done. Now, hand your envelopes to someone, and watch as you change history." Mr. Matthews says. Charlie Gardner stands and walks right up to Riley.

"I don't want to live regretting something I didn't do. I'm going to change my path." He hands her his envelope. She opens it.

"Riley," Charlie reads from the letter, "will you go to the semi-formal with me?" Mr. Matthews looks like he's going into shock. The whole class's attention is on them. Well, maybe not the _whole_ class. Maya slips me her envelope.

 _Me?_ What could she possibly change by writing to _me?_ Is she changing the history or future? I barely register that Riley is looking at me. I tear open the envelope.

"Yes, Charlie." Riley says, and the class claps politely. I stare at the paper inside. On it were fourteen simple words.

"I pushed Riley into your lap on the Subway the first time we met."


	12. Chapter 12

**What do you think will happen in the following chapters? Comment on it. Don't forget to favourite and follow too!**

* * *

 __  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 __

 _~ I see the light, Tangled (Disney)_

* * *

I've always thought fate wanted me and Riley to be together. Now I'm not so sure. It's after school. Maya and I are at Topanga's. 

"Lucas, I... I feel like I should explain. I didn't know what else to try and change, and it was the only thing I could think of. I hope it doesn't change us." Maya spews the whole thing out like she's wanted to say it for a long while. _What does that mean? Does she want us to stay like this? Do_ _ **I**_ _want us to stay like this?_

Of course we should stay like this. We're Lucas and Maya. But I'm not sure what that is anymore.

"Lucas? Did you hear me?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. You're right. We're good at being Maya and Huckleberry." Maya smirks when I say my nickname. "I don't want anything to go wrong." There. That didn't suggest anything, did it?

* * *

 _ **What does that mean?!**_ What is he suggesting? I don't want anything to change! What if it goes wrong? I don't want to lose the comradeship of Lucas Friar.

"Maya?" Shawn snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I start.

"I asked you if you've been to that fair that opened a few weeks ago." he repeats slowly. We're at Topanga's again. It's been two weeks since the "Red envelope assignment". I was off crutches and walking. The doctor said I could try some running  
but

nothing too strenuous, and I'd have to use my ankle guard. Lucas and I were still Maya and Huckleberry, save a little bit of flustered behaviour. Just a little bit.

"Oh, yeah, Ranger Rick brought me to it that night you showed up." Shawn smirks.

"Any semi-formal news yet?" I lean forward across from him and match his pose; chin leaning on hands, and elbow propped up on the table, smirking.

"I'm probably not going. Why?" Shawn shrugs nonchalantly and returns to his pasta.

"Just to let you know, I'm chaperoning for the semi-formal." I choke a little on my coke.

"Wait, why?"

"Cory couldn't find enough parents to chaperone. Apparently not many adults are interested in going to a school dance and watching their kids with their dates. I wonder why." I laugh.

"It's First Love season in school. Almost the whole school seems to have a date to the semi-formals." I tell him about how because it's our senior year, this year will be the last school dance we'll ever attend in John Quincy Adams, and how our  
semi-formal

is collaborating with Einstein Academy.

"Farkle's going with his former arch-nemesis, Isadora Smarkle. He was so cute, he asked her with an E equals MC square cake and stuff. Riley's going with Gardner. Even Zay's going with some cheerleader."

"I noticed you left out Lucas. Who's he going with?" he asks innocently.

"He hasn't asked anyone yet."

"Maya, the semi-formal is in three days."

"I know."

"I heard he's going to ask that cheerleader Vanessa." My eyes fly up to him and my back straightens.

"Who said-" But then I catch sight of a twinkling in Shawn's eyes.

"Maya, how would _I_ know if Lucas Friar was going to ask someone to the semi-formal?"

"You said the name of cheerleader that actually exists in my school!" I accuse.

"Pssh. Lucky guess. There's always a cheerleader named Vanessa. Or Clarissa." He waved it away.

"Come on, Maya. Out with it. Did he ask you?" Heat is quickly creeping up my neck.

"No! He hasn't asked me or anyone yet, alright?" Shawn surrenders, satisfied with my reaction.

"I'm just saying, I'd keep my eyes peeled if I were you. You never know when you're going to find a bouquet of flowers in your locker."

* * *

It's one thing for a guy to give a girl flowers. It's another thing for a guy to stand awkwardly with a bunch of flowers, and not sure what to do with them. I decided to ask someone to the semi-formal.

I don't feel right. I should be nervous and awkward. But I feel at ease and not at all "butterflies in my stomach"-ish. Weird. Being nervous shows that I care about what the answer will be. Does that mean I don't really want to ask this person?  
Am

I doing the wrong thing? Ever since Maya told me about what really happened on the subway I feel like I'm released from Riley. I'm not bonded by anything.

I walk up to the lockers. Everyone there turns, and their eyes lock onto the small bouquet of daisies I'm carrying. Some swoon. Some gasp.

"Jenkins, will you go to the semi-formal with me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Some people have been a little a little confused about Jenkins. Let me clear up a bit: Jenkins is a cheerleader in Riley and Maya's school. She appears in Girl Meets Rah Rah, and she helps to convince Coach Kelly to accept Riley into the cheer leading team. Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter!**  
 **  
**

* * *

Jenkins looks shocked and pleasantly surprised. My mouth is half open. Lucas Friar just asked Jenkins to the semi-formal. With a beautiful bouquet of daisies. In front of half the senior class.

"Yes." People clap and cheer as Jenkins accepts the bouquet.

I'm happy for Lucas. I am. I mean, I'd told him already that I probably wasn't coming for the semi-formal. He's at perfect liberty to ask anyone he likes. Except–! The girls leave at the bell and I walk up to Lucas.

"Wow, Ranger Rick. Nice flowers." I tease.

"Yeah. After the 'Red Envelope Assignment' I didn't feel bonded to Riley anymore, so I decided to ask someone. Jenkins was really nice when Riley tried out for cheerleading, so I decided to ask her." he shrugs.

"Oh." It's awkward now.

"You didn't change your mind about going to the semi-formal, did you?" he asks suddenly. I shake my head.

"I'm probably staying home. Mom's at Topanga's and Shawn's chaperoning."

"Oh." Awkward again.

"Do-" we both start and stop at the same time. We laugh.

"You go first." he says.

"I was going to ask you if you had plans for this afternoon." I admit.

"Me too." he laughs.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask as we walk to gym.

"There are a bunch of us gathering at my place after school for a round of basketball. Want to come? Don't worry, you won't be the only girl there."

"Sounds fun. I'll have to run it by my mom but it should be okay." I say as we enter the gym.

"Let's have a bit of fun, shall we? Dodgeball today!" says the substitute teacher. I double check that my ankle guard is tightened. I've experimented with a bit of jogging, but nothing too strenuous yet. Last gym lesson we did passing. This would  
be the closest I'd come to strenuous activity.

"The playing area is everywhere in the gym. I want to see you guys running. Once you're out, sit at the benches. Girls versus guys, losers take three laps around the gym. Let's go!" Correction; definitely Strenuous activity. Dodgeball around the entire  
gym? Girls versus guys? This might be really fun.

The substitute teacher blows her whistle. And the games begin. Somehow I dodge a ball that comes flying to me, and I grab a ball off the ground. It's chaos everywhere.

"Sorry, Farkle." I call out as I throw the ball at his leg. I see someone throw a ball viciously at Zay's face. Suddenly it's just me, Riley, Jenkins, Yogi, Billy and Lucas left. Riley shoots Jenkins a look that could kill. I guess she heard about  
Lucas asking her to the semi-formal. Yogi's so small he could hide through the chaos. He's out in the open now, though. Riley and I exchange a look. We've got to do this together. No one wants to run rounds. Both sides are screaming and rooting  
for the ones left, cheering them on.

We stare each other down. I sneak a glance to my left and right, looking for balls. Jenkins takes out Yogi with a good aim. The girls cheer. But then Jenkins is left unguarded and Billy catches her off guard. The boys cheer. The four of us left all  
have balls. The boys do a handshake of awesomeness. We roll our eyes. Riley throws her ball at Billy and I throw mine at Lucas, and half a second later Lucas throws his at Riley. Lucas and Riley's ball meets its target but Lucas dodges mine by  
a hair. There's a mixture of cheers and disappointed exclaims. Lucas and I scramble for balls. It's one on one, and we've both got balls.

I toss my ball to the side because I know I can catch better than I can throw in one-on-one. Lucas raises his eyebrows, amused, and hoots of laughter rises from the boys' side, accompanied with cries of "What are you _doing_?!" from the girls'  
side. Lucas throws, and I drop to my knees to catch it, and raise it triumphantly. The class erupts. Jenkins high-fives me. I mouth "Sorry, Huckleberry." to Lucas because the boys are outraged.

"Boys, go do your punishment." The boys grumble and start to run. As Lucas passes me, he whispers, "I think you'll fit right in with the group this afternoon."


	14. Chapter 14

**I had so much fun creating Lucas's background and friends! I practically had a blank slate with the label "Lucas Friar" and I just filled up that slate. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the bell sounded for the end of school, I hang back in class and wait for Lucas while he gathers his stuff. Shawn's agreed to pick me up at Lucas's after we're done. 

"Are you alright to walk a bit? It's quite a distance." He tells me, slinging his bag strap over his shoulder.

"I'm good." We set off for his house, talking about school and happenings.

"Did you see Matthews' face when I stood up on his table again that time?" We laugh. The first day I was off crutches I immediately jumped up in history class, climbing onto Mr. Matthews' table.

"Detention, Miss Hart. But it's nice to see that you're up and about again." he had said.

We turn around the corner and I glimpse his house. It's a cozy looking house, painted with warm and inviting color. It's got a beautiful garden, with a small, smooth walkway cutting through it. The house is on the left side, and the right side is a basketball  
/court, it's length stretching to the back of the plot of land. The fence is a warm but bright yellow, and the small metal gate is at waist level. Lucas inserts a key into the keyhole and pushes the gate open. It creaks a little. My mouth is a little  
/open in wonder. Lucas notices.

"Oh, Maya... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel– I completely forgot about your–" he starts to say. I cut in.

"No, no, it's fine, Lucas. Really. I just find this place really charming. It's... overwhelmingly home-like and cozy and welcoming." I try to explain. Lucas smiles and looks like he's observing me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's... You have this strong artistic side that comes out, and the look of wonder on your face is amazing. Your eyes light up in the most incredible way. It forces people to just stop and watch." I blush and smile a little. He walks down the  
/walkway backwards, facing me, with a smile on his face. He looks so relaxed, calm and chill. I want to sketch it down. I do my best to commit it to memory so I can sketch it down later.

"Why do you have a basketball court in your house?" I ask.

"My dad trains me. We had space, so my dad thought it'd be good to just build a basketball court here."

"Oh." Lucas's other friends show up ten minutes later. The gang comprises of three guys and a girl.

"Hey, man." One guy and Lucas do this bro hug thing that I will never understand. "Who's the new chick?"

"Guys, this is Maya Hart. Maya, this is Issac, Jonas, and Jacqueline. You already know Billy." Lucas waves a hand around to indicate the company.

"Jackie. Please, never Jacqueline." The girl says with a glare to Lucas. She's got chin-length black hair and an athletic build. "Nice to meet you." She extends a hand and we shake.

"Sup," Jonas says with a head nod and a half smirk. Jonas has floppy black hair that falls into his eyes. I soon learn that he's is the playful one of the lot.

Issac's got blonde hair that's neatly arranged. He says nothing and only stares at me through his icy blue eyes. Lucas unlatches a ball cage and produces a basketball.

"I call dibs on the new girl!" Jackie shouts, running over and slinging her arm around my shoulder. I smile at her enthusiasm. "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," she whispers. Jonas comes over to our team as well, doing a very Farkle-like  
/wink and hair toss. Jackie punches his arm, and I have to laugh.

* * *

I was worried that Maya might not fit in but I seemed to have worried for nothing. Only fifteen minutes have passed, but Jackie, Billy and Jonas were already laughing with her like Maya was their own.

"-and then she says, 'it's a goose, you dummy'." All four of them throw back their heads and laugh.

"Yo, come on!" shouts Issac from the court. We continue the game. I was right when I thought Maya could be good at basketball. She has a natural flair and ball sense.

"So, Lucas," Jonas pants as he dribbled the ball and I block him, arms stretched out wide.

"Yeah?" I ask as I steal the ball and hand it off to Billy.

"Heard you got a date for the semi-formal." Jonas winks while blocking me, forcing Billy to hesitate about passing to me. I mouth "Don't." to Billy, and he spins around to find Issac.

"How'd you hear about it so soon?" Jonas nods his head in Billy's direction. "Dude!" I protest, but Billy shrugs as he passes to Isaac.

"Better he find out from me than the school newspaper, man. Hey!" Billy exclaims in surprise as Maya comes flying in and intercepts the pass. She smirks at him and throws it to Jackie with surprising speed. Jackie catches it and immediately shoots, and  
/it sinks neatly into the net. Isaac huffs angrily.

"What's that about the school newspaper?" I ask Billy as I catch the rebound and pass it to him, running the length of the court.

"They're publishing the list of people going with each other. It's full of semi-formal news 'cause it's in two days." Billy huffs out as he dribbles down the length of the court with Jackie in hot pursuit. _The school newspaper's publishing a list of dates? I need to get my hands on that._ "Dude!"  
/Issac's sharp bark pulls me back to the game to find a ball flying to me. _Crap!_ Too late, Jonas intercepts and passes to Maya, who dribbles up the court and sinks it in the net.

"Yeah!" Jackie pumps her fist in the air. "We win! And that means you guys owe our team pizza! Tonight?" My heart sinks. My dad wants to train me tonight.

"Can't tonight." I give her a look and she immediately understands.

"Oh, yeah... I've got something too." she lies. "Tomorrow, after school?" We all agree. We go to our bags, which are strewn all over the sides of the court, to drink water. My bag was near Jonas's.

"Dude," he nudges me and sits down beside me while I drink water. "Why didn't you ask Maya to the semi-formal?" _Uhh... How do I answer this one?_

"Um, remember Riley and I had a thing? Maya's Riley's best friend and they're kind of going through something so if I'd asked her it would've made things worse." Jonas looks amused and confused.

"Well, she's cool." he says factually.

"Yeah, she is." I say, a little absentmindedly. Jonas grins.

"You have a crush, my friend." I choke.

"I'm taking Jenkins to the semi-formal, Jo." I splutter.

"Yeah, and the semi-formal is in two days. Yet, you're here with Maya instead of getting a tux and a corsage for Jenkins." I am silenced. _Do I like Maya that way? Was that how everyone saw us? Was that the impression I gave everyone; that I have a crush on Maya?_

"Well," I smirked, "it's two days before semi-formal and I'm playing basketball with you." I fake gasp. "Do I have a crush on you?" He rolls his eyes but drops it.

* * *

"Time for me to go. See you guys tomorrow." Jackie says. There are echoes of "bye" as she grabs her bag.

"I should be going to." Jonas adds. Issac and Billy stands with their bags too.

"See you, Maya." Jackie says cheerfully and wraps me in a hug. She whispers in my ear, "I really like you, Maya. Come hang out with us more often. Don't worry about Issac, he just needs some time to warm up." My heart warms at her openness. Jonas winks  
/at me. He slings his arm around Lucas, smirking, and whispers something in his ear, watching me the entire time. Then he turns his head to watch Lucas's reaction. Lucas turns a little pink and gives a reply. Billy smiles at me.

"You've got some game." he admits. I smile and curtsey. Over his shoulder, I see Jackie and Lucas whispering to each other with a meaningful look in their eyes. _What was_ _ **that**_ _all about?_ Then it's over and the  
four of them leaves with promises

of their meeting the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been so long...**  
 **  
**

 **This chapter is more of a lead up so it's rather shorter than usual. Enjoy!**

 ****

* * *

"Hey, Maya. Sorry, I'm stuck in a traffic jam that I think will last for at least fifteen minutes. You okay waiting there?"

"I'm good, take your time. I'm with Lucas. He just went to get snacks." I tell him, falling into my old habit of ducking my head while pressing my phone to my ear. He hangs up.

"Was that Shawn?" asks Lucas, coming out with a tray. We sit at the basketball court, our legs sprawled out.

"Yeah. He's stuck in a jam." He offers me a sandwich and I take it. We chew silently. Lucas is the first to speak.

"Any semi-formal news concerning yourself?" he asks.

"You sound like Shawn." I laugh. "No, no news." Is it just me, or does he look a little doubtful?

"Have you changed your mind about coming?" I shake my head. "Well, if you change your mind, you're welcome to hang out with us." I smile.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to third wheel." We fall into silence again. "Hey, can you show me how you do that spin shot?" I ask. He grins. We wipe our hands on our shorts and he grabs the ball.

"Okay, watch," he demonstrates, spinning his body away from me before going in for the shot. "Now watch my feet." He does it again. "Now you try."

I tried and tried but I couldn't get it. Lucas refused to stop attacking me. I would go through the movement, then he would intercept, stealing the ball and saying something like "When I'm here, turn away to the right." or "Watch your feet.". It has  
only been ten minutes, but I already feel like throwing the ball in despair. I groan in frustration. Lucas grabs my shoulders from behind.

"Okay, look. All you have to do is turn like this, and-" My legs aren't ready, and I trip over myself. Lucas grabs my arm quickly before my face can meet the ground. The momentum of him grabbing my arm made me turn again, and I ended up spinning on  
the spot. When I finally come to a stop, Lucas and I laugh till our stomachs hurt.

"Maya!" We turn to see Shawn walking up the walkway.

"Hey Shawn." I call.

"Ready?" I nod and grab my bag. Shawn and Lucas nods at each other in acknowledgement. Lucas looks awkward doing it.

"See you, Lucas."

"Bye, Maya." 

* * *

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, had loads of fun. They invited me out for pizza tomorrow, can I go?" I say, coming into the kitchen and grabbing some water to take to my room.

"Sure, Maya."

"Thanks, Mom." I run to my room and pull out my sketchbook and pencils. Closing my eyes, I bring the image of Lucas facing me to mind, him walking backwards down the walkway of his charming house with that Huckleberry smile of his on his face. I smile  
to myself, ready to bring the image to paper. 

* * *

"Get out! You've been in your room for almost three hours!" I grin at Mom. I intended to just do a rough sketch but ended up doing sketches of other things; my Mom standing with Shawn in the doorway to surprise me with his visit, Lucas and I competing  
in a can knockdown competition, Jackie and Jonas and I laughing about the joke she told us about the goose, Shawn and I at Topanga's. They were all little sketches drawn in black and white.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to the park," I tell her. And add, "and draw the scenery."

"That's it, I'm banning you from your art for the rest of the day." She ignores my protests.

"Okay, okay," I concede, "I'll go ride around the city." I feel inside my bag for my wallet. "My wallet's gone." I turn my bag upside down and search through the contents. I let out an exasperated sigh. "I must have left it at Lucas's house. I'll  
go get it."


	16. Chapter 16

**I won't be posting for a while, because I have exams coming up. Next update expected to be in October. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat pours down the back of my neck. My breathing is almost ragged. My dad has been pushing me for the last two hours. My mind flashes back to my quiet conversation with Jackie before they left my house.

 _"You have to tell him. The enlistment for the new Junior National team is in two weeks. He'll want you to go." she said. I dragged a hand down my face._

 __

 _"I can't. You know how he is. My dad will never accept it. He'll never approve."_

"Left leg propulsion. Again." My dad's voice snaps me back to reality. My throat screams for water and my calf sends a sharp bolt of pain up my body. Still, I take up my position and force myself to move. 

* * *

I walk to Lucas' house. The little gate is unlocked.

"Faster! To the left! Propel with your left feet, not right!" I hear stern orders shouted by a deep male voice. They're coming from the basketball court. Curiosity alone forces my feet towards it. Lucas is doubled over, the perspiration pouring down his  
forehead. I've never seen him this strained before. A man I don't recognize stands close to him with a basketball in hand. With a jolt, I realize I _do_ recognize him. Or, half of him. His nose and chin are exactly the same as Lucas's, and so is  
his face shape. This must be Lucas's father. I vaguely recall Lucas saying something about his father training him today.

"Again." Lucas gulps in another breath of air and stands, taking the ball. I watch him dodge and weave around his father as the latter tries to intercept, and run up to take the shot. As the ball sinks into the net, his father lets out a noise.

"Yes, I know. Left hand." he says, doubled over, as his father opens his mouth to speak. Then his father catches sight of me and stares. Lucas looks up and follows his father's gaze. He straightens up. "Hi, Maya. Dad, this is Maya Hart. She was here this  
afternoon. She's kind of a new addition to the basketball group." I awkwardly shift forward towards them.

"Hey, Lucas. Hi, Mr. Friar. Umm... I think I left my wallet here just now?" Lucas glances at his dad for a heartbeat, then whips his gaze back to me.

"Let's take a break. Lucas, why don't you go help your friend find her things." Mr. Friar takes his water bottle and walks towards the house.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Lucas gulps in more air.

"Fine." A beat of silence. Then-

"Nice shot, by the way."

"Not good enough, apparently." he replies bitterly. Then he clears his throat and says, "Let's look for your wallet. It was blue, right?" I nod. He turns to search the short grass. I grab his shoulder before he can turn away.

"Are you okay? Do you want to... talk about it?" I ask awkwardly.

"Let's search for your wallet." is all he says. I drop to a crouch beside the basketball court, searching the grass. Lucas does the same on the other side of the court. I walk over to the very edge of the basketball court, where concrete meets grass,  
and bend down. I spot something blue. I reach in with my hand and pull out my wallet.

"Found it," I call, waving it over my head without turning around. I stand. Lucas doesn't reply. Just stands there. I stoop and pick up the basketball. Shoving my wallet into the pocket of my jeans, I dribble the ball absently. I stand at the two-point  
mark and shoot. Then I move backwards to the three-point mark and shoot. I face away from the hoop. I bounce the ball once then catch it, as if receiving a throw from a team mate. Then I spin, run up, jump, and shoot while I'm airborne. The ball sinks  
in the net.

"You got it," Lucas says, a smile on his face. "Isn't that the shot I was trying to teach you this morning?" I smile and toss the ball back at him.

"Beginner's luck." He shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Lucas." Mr. Friar walks towards the basketball court with who I assume is Mrs. Friar. She has long hair that is the exact same colour as Lucas, and the same bright smile. "I heard you have a visitor." Mrs. Friar says, smiling at me. "Care to introduce  
me?"

"Mom, this is Maya Hart. Maya, this is my mom." He says, gesturing by waving his hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Friar. It's nice to meet you." I say, returning her warm smile. Her smile brightens even further.

"Hi, Maya."

"Lucas." Mr. Friar cuts in. "Let's get back to practice." Lucas's face remains impassive except for a slight twitch of his fingers. His face is stoic.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Friar, I was going to ask if Lucas and I could go out for some food. If that all right with you, of course." I cut in before Lucas moves. Mr. Friar's face is disapproving. Mrs. Friar beams.

"Oh, what a sweet, polite girl. Of course you and Lucas can go out for food. Just be back before seven. You kids have fun!" I smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Friar." I turn to Lucas.

"I'll get changed." he says. 

* * *

I can't believe Maya just did that. I quickly get ready. Dad's probably going to be mad about this later. Maya and Mom are talking outside when I step out. They both look comfortable talking to each other.

"I'm ready." I call.

"Let's go, then. Bye, Mrs. Friar."

"Bye, Maya!" We are silent as we walk towards the gate. I push my hands into my pockets. Then after we turn at the end of the walkway, Maya speaks up.

"Tell me." My fingers squeeze the fabric inside my pocket. I wonder if Maya can tell how tense I am.

"First," I say, "let's go get some food. It's a bit of a long story."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the big lead up to the turning point of everything: the semi formals! The semi formals will take place in the next chapter, so keep checking back for updates! Please comment and try to guess what will happen next. Would also love to hear your opinions of Lucas's little friend group. I will try to answer some questions in the next chapter so you guys want to know anything, just comment it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I look at Lucas expectantly, sipping my drink. He prods at his food, not really meeting my eye.

"My dad used to play basketball. He was good. He was a candidate for the National team. Until he hurt himself badly and they rejected him. When he recovered well enough to play, they said he was too old to join the National team. His career was over.  
When he had me, he introduced basketball to me when I was three. He'd get me to bounce it a few times every day. By the time I was five years old, he'd had me doing drills every week. He wants me to join the national team in his place, I know it."

"And that's not what you want?" I ask.

"I love basketball, but I don't want to do it as a career." He fiddles with his fork for a while before speaking. "The tryouts for the new Junior National team is in two weeks." He finally looks up at me. "Jackie keeps telling me I have to tell him before  
then. He'll never allow me to walk away if I'm enlisted." So that was what Jackie and him were talking about.

"I don't think I'm in any position to give you advice, but I think you should do what you want to do." I say slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted to become a veterinarian. Did I ever tell you I birthed a horse?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, at least three hundred times already. We know you birthed a horse, Ranger Rick, but you're really pushing it. I swear one day I'm going to pour a smoothie on your head." He finally laughs, at ease with the old nickname. He glances at his watch and  
his face falls. "I've got to get back. Am I going to see you tomorrow?" I shake my head.

"Still not going. You and Jenkins have fun."

"See you Monday, then." 

* * *

"You ever go to school dances?" I ask Shawn.

"Yep. About a dozen times with a dozen different girls." I was at the Matthews' with Shawn. After the mandatory screaming session with Missy and Riley, we barricaded ourselves in the room to talk.

"Any of them ever mattered to you?" I ask, tapping my pencil against my sketchbook, thinking of how to adjust the sketches I drew up over the last few days.

"Just one. Angela." I look up from my sketchbook to see a dreamy look take over Shawn's face. "She was the light of my life. I even kept a Valentine's date promise to her. I'd always ditch the other dates but I made it to that one. I mean," he laughs,  
"I got handcuffed to the boathouse by some of my exes, but other than that it was amazing."

"What happened to her?" I ask, shading Jackie's hair to a jet black.

"Left. Didn't come back. Single ever since. We were supposed to be like Cory and Topanga, but I guess not everyone can have that." He stands up. "I got to go get ready. Sure you're not coming? You should live your life. Senior year of middle school is  
the start of everything. Don't miss the last school dance of your middle school years." I toy around with the idea in my brain.

"Even if I wanted to go, I don't have a dress." I say finally. Shawn grins.

"Actually," he pulls a bold red dress out of his closet, "you do." It's strapless and the material of the dress is light and fluttery and gauzy, and the skirt of the dress reaches a few inches above my knees, ending with wisps of the skirt hanging down.  
It's the exact dress I dreamed of wearing if I was going to a dance. I saw it in a shop window once and immediately sketched it into my sketchbook when I was home. It's even more beautiful in real life than behind a shop window. "I think this will  
fit you."

"How did you know?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the dress.

"Your sketchbook was open one day when you were here. I figured I'd take a peek." he smiles mischievously.

"What was the shop attendant's face when you asked for a dress?" He mimics a face of bewilderment and shock, and I laugh.

"Wouldn't want to waste the dress, now, would we?" I screw up my lip, debating. Evidently, he thought I was decided, because he said "See you later, Maya." and left. I stare at the dress hard. Then I stare at my sketchbook. The happy faces of my friends  
stare up at me. _You should live your life._ The words echo in me. I stand up and snatch the dress off the rack. I am going to the semi-formal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg, guys! I just found out this story has 14,775 views! *** **dances happily** *** I'm so happy right now.**

 **Finally, it's the semi-formal! I'm sure many people have been waiting for this. HOWEVER, this is semi-formals: PART 1. Part 2 will be coming along soon, I promise. I've already written a little of it. So for now, just enjoy this little semi-formal intro! As usual, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! (As a writer, reviews are the most important to me, as it spurs me on, gives me inspiration, and provides me with feedback on how I can improve.) Enjoy the chapter!**

I hand Jenkins a cup of punch and pour one for myself.

"Thanks!" she shouts over the loud hip hop song playing out on the dance floor. It's been an hour since the dance started. The school wasted no resources in decorating, making sure the gym looked stunning for the external guests. The doors had been closed and beams of light flashed across the room in beat to the song. People were really getting into the mood in the first half of the hour, and by now the party was in full swing. I've seen my friends around and I've seen Shawn and Mr. Matthews with the other chaperones, lining the walls of the room, sometimes lingering at tables during breaks. The hip hop song faded off into a violin song with lots of excitement and grace. The doors of the gym are pushed open from the outside and it swings wide open (the school oiled the doors for the semi-formal – something about dramatic entrances). Most people turn. A graceful figure stands in the hallway, all features except the silhouette of the person blocked by the direction of the light from the hallway outside the gym. She steps into the gym, eyes searching, and my jaw goes slack. _Maya?_

Oops. I didn't mean to push that hard. I forgot the gym doors were oiled yesterday.

I step in, searching the crowd, closing the door behind me. Almost everyone is watching me. The DJ ups the volume on the music and everyone returns to the party. I spot Farkle and Smackle dancing awkwardly together, but with smiles as bright as the sun, and Zay talking to one of the cheerleaders. Jackie and Jonas laugh and dance wildly together in the middle of the dance floor, and I see Mr. Matthews standing with Shawn in a corner, talking animatedly to him.

Shawn smiles at me with that "I knew it" smirk of his. He dips his head slightly to the crowd of students. I follow his look. The first thing I see is Riley dancing with Gardner, then I see the expression on her face and turn away. I follow Shawn's eyes more closely, and realize it is on Lucas. Lucas has Jenkins at his side, smiling brightly. Both their eyes are still on me. I realize what Riley's face is all about now, and I bite my lip. This is not good for whatever me and Riley have going on. Still, I head towards them.

"Hi, guys." I smile. Jenkins and I have a small conversation, then she leaves, saying she'll "be right back". And then there were two. I blush a little from the way he's looking at me and try to joke it off.

"It's not polite to stare, Ranger Rick." He smiles.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I shrug.

"Shawn changed my mind."

"I'll have to thank him later then." I tell my brain to shut up and stop analyzing everything. "You look beautiful, Maya." I smile.

"Thanks, Huckleberry. You clean up pretty nice yourself." I reply. He smiles. Then I smirk and point. "The hat's just for my sake, isn't it?" Lucas tips his cowboy hat as a greeting to me. What a Ranger Rick thing to do.

Jenkins is back. She hands me a cup of fruit punch, and I thank her.

"Dance?" she asks Lucas.

"My pleasure." He smiles and takes her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Suddenly alone, I decide to walk to Shawn.

"Hey, Maya. You look great." He smiles.

"Thanks." Shawn smirks.

"I knew-" I chuck a small sausage on a toothpick into his mouth, cutting him off.

"I know." I say, unable to hold back the small smile that crept up my face.

"Maya! You look great." Jackie and Jonas materialize beside me. They are quickly joined by Billy and a friend of his whom I do not know. Shawn slips away.

"Hey guys. You too."

"Oh, Maya, this is Sam." Billy says. He leans in and whispers by my ear, "After I told him I knew you, he kept going on about how hot you were." I laugh out loud, thinking Billy was joking. But then Billy cringes, and I realize he's serious. My cheeks grow red. Jonas, standing beside me, overhears as Jackie strikes up a conversation with Sam.

"If he tries anything, we're here for you." He says quietly. I smile gratefully but am a little worried inside. _What kind of reputation does this guy have that makes Jonas think he can hurt me?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Soooo… Semi-formals Part 2 is here! This will be one of the big steps for Lucaya. I'm so excited! (Even though I'm the one who wrote it lol)**

 **I'm sorry to hear some of you didn't like reading about Lucas and Jenkins, and that some were upset they might be a "thing". Let me explain. I was trying to portray how Lucas always does things with his head and not with his heart. That's why he so readily agreed to do everything he did with Jenkins in the semi-formals; because he thought he was being polite and doing what he must do as a good date. He was so busy doing what his brain told him was right, he didn't stop and think about what he felt. (Although, that stops in this chapter ;D) Hence the automatic responses of "my pleasure" and "of course". Also, let's face it: Lucas and Jenkins were never meant to be. There was never a "thing" to begin with, anyways. They didn't even talk to each other in Girl meets Rah Rah.**

 **Why am I even talking now? I'm holding you guys back! Go on, enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to drop a review if you want to share how you feel about certain events or anything at all related to the story. Again, I say, reviews are more important that follows and favorites (though I wouldn't mind those either ;D) because they give me inspiration and ideas to improve as a writer.**

 **Look at me yabbering on. Sorry. Just wanted to explain some stuff in the previous chapters. Please read, and enjoy!**

I watch as Billy whispers something into Maya's ear and she laughs. A pang of jealousy washes over me suddenly. What could he possibly be saying that's so funny? _Stop it, Lucas, what's wrong with you?_ Then Jenkins and I turn and sway to the slow music together, and Maya is blocked from my line of vision.

"You having fun?" Jenkins asks. I nod immediately.

"Yeah, it's great. I can't believe it's our last school dance at John Quincy Adams."

"Me too," she sighs. I barely hear her, because as we turn again, I see Maya, looking harassed and a little scared. Anxiety clenches my stomach. _Is she okay?_

"Lucas?" Jenkins breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just… thinking about other things that has happened in the years we were here." I lied.

"We've had a good couple of years here." she mused absently. I nod, not really listening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's that time of the night. I'd like you to offer your hand to someone you did not come with tonight as we have the King and Queen's dance." Jenkins doesn't seem that bothered as we separate. A footballer steps up, offering Jenkins his hand.

"May I?" he asks with a charming smile. Jenkins smiles but looks at me for confirmation. I nod and smile.

"Of course." they disappear closer to the center of the dance floor.

I look around and see that Farkle and Smackle are switching partners with Zay and his date. I also happen to see Jonas shyly offering Jackie his hand, saying something to her softly. She smiles a little bashfully and accepts his hand. _Is he_ _ **blushing**_ _? Is_ _ **she**_ _blushing? Since when did Jackie and Jonas blush?_ I'd have to ask Jonas about that next time I see him. out of the corner of my eye, I see Riley coming towards me with a look in her eyes and a we-need-to-talk face. _Uh-oh._ I turn away, looking for an escape, and come face to face with Maya.

"Hey," Sam says, sidling closer to me. I involuntarily move an inch away from him. "Did you know you have the most beautiful skin?" A chill runs down my spine and I can't respond, can't move. He puts his lips near my ear and whispers, "You smell pretty good too." I try very, very hard not to shudder, and silently pray for Jonas or Jackie or Billy or Farkle or Smackle or somebody to come help me.

"Excuse me." I mumble and scurry away as quickly as I can. I hear him follow me and quicken my pace.

Sam grabs my arm, forcing me to turn and face him. Goosebumps appear on my bare arm, and they have nothing to do with the cold. A flash of panic and anger wells up in me and I rip my arm out of his grasp, turning away quickly, almost running right into Lucas, who happens to turn towards me at the exact same time.

"Hi, Maya." He smiles. Then he registers the panic on my face and his brow creases in worry. "What's wrong?"

"I-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, again, I'd like to repeat my previous announcement. It's that time of the night, so I'd like you to offer your hand to someone you did not come with tonight as we have the King and Queen's dance." Lucas holds his hand out.

"May I please?" he asks, still scanning my face for a hint of what was wrong. A twinge of humor struck me and I smirk, forgetting the situation I was in.

"Sure, Ranger Rick." I say, putting my hand in his. He smiles too and tips his hat with the hand that isn't holding mine. I smirk even more.

We lock form and everyone in the gym starts dancing (ballroom style) to the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he says quietly as we sway to the music.

"It's Sam. Billy's friend? He's creeping me out." I shudder. Lucas' jaw hardens.

"Did he do anything to hurt you?" he asks.

"No, he's just really creepy. Jonas hinted there might be something he might try but…" I trail off.

"Stay close to one of us for the rest of the night, okay?" he tells me. I nod.

"So, Miss Hart," he says, "what does a girl like you do for fun?" I put on my Texas accent and smirk.

"Well, I like to square dance with a particular Ranger Rick and play basketball with a certain Heehaw and his friends." I reply slyly, using the Texas accent I've used to tease him over the time he's been here. He laughs and twirls me around. I spin, smiling. As he spins me with one hand, he takes off his hat with the other hand. when I am spun back to him, he puts the hat on my head. I grin.

"Well," he says, in a horrible imitation of my Texas accent, "this Heehaw is playing basketball with his friends this Wednesday and they are going out for pizza afterwards. Want to join?" I smile even more.

"Definitely."

Maya starts humming the song. I involuntarily find myself following her lead. She's got the voice of an angel. Her sapphire blue eyes are glowing his flames under this lighting. The color is both calming and exciting. Maya leans in. I don't think she knows she's doing it. The funny thing is, I feel myself leaning in too. Suddenly she looks up. her blue, blue eyes go right down to my soul. They shine like Sirius in the night.

"Maya," I whisper. "You are amazing." Words said by scores of boys to scores of girls before, words that should be tired out by now. Yet, in the light of the moment, in just the right time of your life, those words make both people quiver with excitement and anticipation and fear of what they are becoming. I crane my neck down and she tilts her head upwards to me. Our eyes lock, and they don't let go.

The moment is ruined when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Riley, with Missy saying something in her ear. Missy's face is pure glee and mock sympathy, but it's nothing compared to Riley's face. I freeze up suddenly. _Oh my god. Did I just try to-_

"Mind if I take over?" Jenkins asks, materializing out of no where. Maya and I jump quickly apart, face burning, not meeting each other's eye.

"Of course." Maya says, disappearing. As Jenkins takes the place of Maya, my mind whirls at a thousand miles a second. Thoughts blur together, mindsets change at light speed.

"Lucas?" I snap my attention back to Jenkins.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy that you came with me?"

"Of course." She grabs my hand and pulls me aside, close to the walls of the gym. She crosses her arms.

"Now I've seen how you look like when you lie. Why don't you show me how you look like when you're telling the truth?" I say nothing. "I'm sure you felt certain asking me to the semi-formals before, but I'm willing to bet my cheer leading outfit that you feel differently now."

"Really, I am happy that I came with you-" I try to say, but she cuts in.

"Then it's not your lying face. It's way worse. It's your self denial face. You feel differently, you just don't know that you do." I guess I look confused, because she explains. "Whenever you look at her, your eyes go crazy and you get this really huge grin plastered all over your face." _There's only one person that can possibly make me feel that way,_ I realize with a sudden jolt. _Maya._ I guess my face said it all, because Jenkins' face said "my job here is done".

 _I like Maya._ It's so obvious now. There's no one else. After all this time of us growing closer, especially after Maya and Riley's fight. _Has she seen it?_ Jenkins reads my mind.

"You have to find her and tell her. even if she doesn't feel the same, which I highly doubt, you have to tell her."

"I'll try," I decide determinedly. "And, Jenkins, thank you. And I'm sorry." _Thank you for opening my mind to how I feel. I'm so sorry that your last school dance involves your date ditching you for another girl._ That's what my words seem to convey. She understands.

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" With a parting smile from both of us, I take off looking for Maya, hoping that she feels at least a shred of what I feel.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Surprise…! I'm not dead… haha… haha… /chuckles weakly in attempt to avoid being killed be readers for leaving the story on a cliffhanger for more than half a year/

Anyways, I'm really sorry but I swear I've gotten much better at writing since I left this thing hanging. I will do my best to update more often, possibly every week or two.

Meanwhile, if you want to see some of my other works, check out my new Wattpad account: Rocksrain3!

Here's an extra long chapter for you guys because you deserve it if you're still here after all this time.

—

Maya dashed away from Lucas and Jenkins. What, she demanded to herself, was that? She came face to face with Riley and Missy.

"You really do have it out for me, don't you?" Riley asked.

"What? No, I-"

"How could you, Maya?"

"Riles, I-" She wrenched herself away from Maya as if she had hurt her.

"Don't call me that! Just… don't. I won't be fooled by you again." She walked away, leaving Missy and her sickening smile with Maya.

"You're nothing but trouble and hurt for Riley. For once in your life, try doing something right." She said in a low tone and flounced off. No, she thought desperately. Maya closed her trembling palms and head for the doors, not wanting to stay a minute longer. Her feet involuntarily took her to the bench outside Matthews' classroom. Sitting down with an unladylike thump, she put her head in her hands and pressed her palms into her eyes. Why couldn't she do anything right? Why? And now she was going to lose Riley because of it. Suddenly she was back at her house again, watching her father scream at her mother and her mother pleading; watching her father walk out of the door for the last time, saying he would be back in an hour; watching from the doorway as her father threw things into a luggage and position it by the window, ready to be dragged out from the other side; watching as he smiled like he really believed he would be back.

And it was too much. Too much for Maya to bear. She couldn't lose someone so close to her, not again. Riley; who had stuck with her almost as long as her own father; of whom she had been fiercely protective of; who loved her and wanted her. Maya could see it. Clear as day. Riley packing up like her father had; never coming back. Riley seeing her in school and turning her back on her, sneering at things she had told her in confidence, things she told Riley out of trust. Riley remembering the things they promised to do together and laughing in scorn. Riley, whom she'd trusted. She thinks she'll never trust again.

A towering shadow cut her from the strings of her panic and she fell; as if she were a puppet tied up and strangled in visions and the strings were cut, bringing her back to reality, to life. To the school. She took a shaky, measured breath.

"There you are." Sam leered, mouth stretched in what was supposed to be a smile.

Lucas was thoroughly panicked. Where the hell was she?! He'd looked everywhere in the gym, the corridors, the art room, even the girls' bathroom, and was seriously worried. He went to the first person he thought should know.

"Shawn," Lucas called urgently as he approached.

"Oh, hey Lucas." He registered the panic on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Maya's gone."

"What?!" Shawn went wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"I checked everywhere. I don't know where she is. She isn't picking up my calls either." Though I think I know the reason for that, Lucas thought guiltily.

"She couldn't have. The teachers are all outside the building. They would have seen her and Cory would have told me." Shawn said. "You might've missed her. Let's search again."

"Alright. We'll meet back outside the gym." Lucas agreed. As they left, each hurried stride matching the other's, they were stopped by Jackie and Jonas.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked immediately. Shawn continued ahead without Lucas.

"Maya's missing."

"What?" Said Jackie. "What do you mean, 'she's missing'?!" This was said too loudly and got the attention of Jenkins, who was dancing nearby.

"Who's missing?"

"Maya." Lucas replied, getting impatient. "I need to go."

"We're coming to help." Said Jenkins and Jackie together.

"I'll get Billy." Lucas felt a swell of gratitude.

"Meet back outside the gym." He called over his shoulder. He saw Jackie and Jonas grab Billy by the shoulder, interrupting his dance with a girl, and Jenkins on his heels. They split up at a corridor, taking different turns. "Maya!" He called out, loud enough that it rattled off the walls. He faintly heard Jenkins doing the same in the other corridor. "Maya!" He tried again.

Everything was a blur as she wrestled with Sam. He had a disturbingly soothing tone as he coaxed her. "Get away from me!" Maya yelled, trying to twist her wrist out of his iron grip. She lowered her head and clamped her teeth down as hard as she could, sinking both rows into his arm as he yelled in rage. Maya brought her foot down as hard as she could, fuelled by adrenaline, and sent the point of her heel into his foot. He let her go, and she took this chance to run towards the gym. Just before it, her hair was yanked cruelly back, and her head whipped back so fast for a minute she thought she had whiplash.

She screamed, a very un-Maya-like thing to do, but something about the ferocity in Sam's eyes and the tryingness of the night had driven her over the edge, and she was sick with the panic and pace of the night. Had she been of steadier mind, she probably could have made it to the gym in time. But something about Riley finally leaving her and the stress of it all had prompted her to stop fighting, to stop trying to drive herself out of the hole she was falling into. She had lost all will to fight, and it was all too much for her. She choked out, "Just leave me alone." Even she wasn't sure she meant Sam. She was just sick of it all, this universe of broken things and constant leaving. Why couldn't it be fair? she thought. Whatever I did, I'm sorry... Just please… "Just stop." She whispered into the night, past Sam, past caring and fighting, calling for the stars above to give her rest.

—

A/N:

Damnnn… it's good to be back. Really, I'm sorry I left this hanging so long but I hope it was worth it for the few of ya'll that stayed. To the ones that stayed, thanks for sticking with this story, and to new readers, welcome to a story with so many irregular updates it'll make you want to tear your hair out :) I appreciate all your comments and readings, and a special shoutout to the readers who followed and favourite-d(?) this story. Since you guys waited so long I think you deserve a little something, so I will be answering any questions posted by you guys. Just comment your question and I will answer it in the A/N of the next chapter. The following is for the comments:

Citylightslucaya: Ohmygosh I really liked your story Keep Me Safe! It's insane that you're reading this. (assuming you're still here haha...) Nooo... they can't kiss yet (cackles evilly). We must have a big buildup to the special moment! And right now I don't think it's right for this chapter. I'm trying to break out of the cliche "guy kisses girl he likes at school dance" scene and give you guys something really special. Really happy that you like the story!

Crimson and Chrome 42: Yes, I'm sorry about that. My laptop used to have this thing where it made the words blur together and I couldn't separate some of the parts of the story but it's all good now. I'll try to make it clear from now on. Thank you for dropping a comment and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! (P. S. Hope you're still here...)

And one last one. A special shoutout to Guest. Because this deserves all our attention. In fact, I'm going to go right ahead and copy and paste the exact comment right here so everyone can see it and appreciate the full length of this.

On this very day, Guest posted this comment:

More Rucas, please. Nobody with a brain wants to see Maya and Lucas together. And for those of you idiots that still think Maya stepped back twice for Lucas, you are seriously too stupid for words. Let me say it louder for those in the back: Maya never stepped back, not even once! The writers confirmed it. And there wasn't even anything to step back from because Lucas never wanted Maya. Watch the freaking show! Riley and Lucas were the only ones that ever stepped back from their relationship because bratty, spoiled, entitled Maya had to try to get in between Riley and Lucas as she was so jealous that she didn't have all of Maya's attention anymore and she has to steal everything from Maya. I swear, you Lucaya jerks have the mental comprehension of an infant. So, so stupid. So incredibly stupid! You just can't fix stupid, can you? And Riley holding Maya back? When? Maya always held Riley back with that ridiculous Riley committe. Which was so unnecessary since Riley is twenty times smarter than Maya. You idiots never actually watched the show, did you? Or you were just too racist and all you saw was an average-looking bottle blonde and thought: ohhh, she's pretty and blonde, so we must worship her! Racists, every single one of you.

Great, isn't it? I just had to give this the publicity this deserves. So, to my darling Guest, I represent the entire faction of readers of this story when I say...

SCREW. YOU. Believe me when I say I was going for a much stronger word but I wanted to keep this clean for our younger and untarnished readers. But I think your comment might have ruined that innocence. But for now I am happy to settle with SCREW YOU ASSHOLE. I have said so before and I will say it again: Don't read if you don't support Lucaya. Are you too bored or something? Don't you have better things to do that write long ass rants about Lucaya and this story? I am personally attacked by this comment. This is MY story, mate, and if you don't like it then leave the world in peace. You are not only attacking me, which is already unfair, but also the readers of this story, which is just ridiculously uncalled for. You have verbally abused us with words like "idiot", "stupid", "jerks", "mental capacity of an infant", and the one I love the most: "RACIST". First, the correct term is STEREOTYPE genius. Second, this is hillarious because you are such a hypocrite. You call us wrong names, serious accusations like "racists" that are simply not true, and you proceed to call us other things that insinuate we are incompetent and question our intelligence, therefore proving you are the "jerk" you accuse us of being. You also use the word "stupid" about five times in three sentences. For that particular problem, I recomend a thesaurus. You have insulted MY CHARACTERS, you have insulted ME, you have insulted the freaking READERS, and you have even insulted the ACTORS of your claimed beloved show. And for the record, if you deny the last one, I quote "all you saw was an average-looking bottle blonde". So sweetie, I suggest you get three things: a dictionary (so you can accurately insult someone next time), a thesaurus (to make your insults remotely interesting), and a hobby. You know, to do something productive with your life. All of which can be found at your friendly neighbourhood mall. Have a good life, JERK.

To all fellow writers: please stay strong in the face of haters. I know what it is like to receive your first hate comment and criticism that is just downright stupid. Stay strong and stay true to your writing. Never change your writing for someone else. Your writing is uniquely you, and if you change that, you change you. It's just not worth it. Plant your feet in like a tree and don't move no matter how hard the person pushes. Look the person in the eye and say "No. You move." Stay true to yourself.

Keep reading, keep rocking.

Lots of love,

Rocksrain xx


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

 **Okay, I had this chapter written like... a week ago I swear but I forgot to save it and the whole thing got deleted. (Yes, I'm an idiot.) But I finally rewrote it and replicated it as best as I could, and I think this draft is slightly better than the last one.**

 **We finally get an ending to the Semi-formal today! I don't want to spoil anything so I'm going to stop talking now.**

 **Remember to comment, follow and favourite if you haven't already! I'm so grateful for the support this story has gotten already. Seriously, guys; 21,667 views! I'm so blown away.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! I think the ending is slightly different than what you guys expected...**

—

Lucas was heading back to the gym to see if the other had any luck when he heard the scream. The half-hearted, tired scream that oozed "leave me alone" and "I'm past caring this is just too much for me". He broke into a run, alarmed by the idea of Maya, of all people, screaming. A guy was leaned over her aggressively. "You b—" he spat, gripping her arm tightly just in time for Shawn to round the corner and catch what he said. They moved as if they were one.

Shawn got there first with speed Lucas didn't know he was capable off, tackling the guy away from Maya. Lucas was a hair behind, slamming his fist into his face with a vengeance, feeling enough rage he thought he was capable of smashing his skull in. Shawn pushed him aside, wanting to have his go. Lucas moved away to Maya, pressing her protectively against his side. She pressed her face into his shirt, clinging tightly to his arm, her fingers tightening into white knuckled coils. She mumbled something about Riley and leaving and _not again, please, no._ He had never seen her like this before and it chilled him to his core, tightening in his gut and squeezing painfully. _Do something, idiot._ His mind seemed to hiss at him from a distance. Maya felt like she was underwater, slowly drowning, the breath slowly leaving her. She gasped as if she was actually drowning. Lucas could feel his clenched fist start to shake.

"It wasn't him." he said, though it came out slightly grunted through his clenched teeth. Shawn understood. He yearned to hit someone. But the guy had already gone upon Shawn releasing him. Shawn took Maya from Lucas, having his turn at comforting her. Lucas walked into the gym. Jonas, who had arrived at sometime (he didn't even know anymore), close behind.

"Where are we going?"

"To find out what broke Maya."

They were slumped against the lockers, the whole group sitting on the floor with their legs tucked in their arms. At some point Farkle and Smackle had joined them, hearing from someone about Maya. Shawn suspected Friar. Maya had calmed down considerably and had agreed to talk, telling them everything.

"That b—" said Jackie with passion.

"Don't speak about Riley that way." said Maya tiredly.

"I meant Bradford."

"I'm just so tired of getting left all the time." Maya said. She looked years older than she was, and Shawn's heart ached for her. His mind flashed back to when he met Maya for the first time, and told her he would never let anyone grow up the way he did.

"Hey," he said, pulling her closer to him in a protectively fatherly way. "People like you and I... leaving makes us stronger. It feels like you're drowning now, but you'll get through it. You're stronger than you think, Maya. People like us always are." He gave Maya a smile. "We'll get through it together." Maya returned the smile slightly.

"Oh, why you look so sad?" sang Jenkins suddenly, smiling at Maya. "The tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now."

"Don't" continued Jackie fiercely, "be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too."

"When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do." tried Billy, making them laugh.

"Nothing you confess," said Shawn quietly, nudging Maya with his shoulder, "could make me love you less."

"Riley, how could you?" said Lucas, disappointment and shock evident in his tone. He was appalled at what Missy had gleefully reenacted for them. Riley didn't like the way his eyes were reproaching her. She shifted under his gaze.

"I had to, Lucas!" she protested.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Lucas shouted, exasperated. Riley recoiled. _One two three, you're calm, Lucas, you're calm._ He checked his temper and reminded himself this was still Riley, no matter how changed she was. He forced his voice to be controlled and calm. "You of all people know how much it hurt her when her father left. And you, more than any one of us, promised her you would never do the same, remember?" Riley looked away. " _Remember?_ " Lucas shouted. Riley flinched and a part of him kicked himself.

"I saw what happened with you and Maya just now, don't deny it." she shot at him. Lucas was momentarily caught off guard.

"Riley..." he got out, feeling some of the strung up emotions in his unwind in empathy for Riley. Riley collected herself, seeing she had thrown Lucas off. "I-"

"How could you do this to us, Lucas?" she demanded reproachfully, but not without anger. Something in Lucas' eyes sparked, bringing him back.

"This isn't _about us_ , Riley! It's about Maya. How could you just-" he broke off frustrated and angry, and distracted by Jonas pulling at his arm.

"You can't get through to her. Not today." he said, eyeing Riley with utmost disgust. _How,_ he thought, _had Maya ended up best friends with someone like her?_ He shot Riley the filthiest look he could manage on Maya's behalf. "Maya needs us now. We can deal with them later."

"You're right," said Lucas, turning his back firmly on Riley and Missy and allowing himself to be led away by Jonas. "Maya needs us more." They headed back to where they had left the group and found them sitting on the floor with their backs against the lockers, legs sprawled out and _singing_.

"I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you."

"So if you're mad, get mad," Lucas sang, sliding down the locker so he also was sitting on the ground with his back to the lockers, Jonas doing the same and alerting the group the their presence. "Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now." he said, and Maya leaned her head on his shoulder, mumbling something about "Huckleberry" and making him chuckle, Maya feeling the laugh reverberate through his body.

"Hey there, what you got to hide? I get angry too," Maya made a disbelieving sound at the idea of Jonas getting angry. "Well, I'm alive like you."

"When you're standing at the cross roads, and don't know which path to choose," said Smackle in her robotic, factual voice, making everyone laugh. Farkle continued.

"Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong."

"I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you." The whole group was singing now, crowding around Maya and hugging her, the song a promise to her, a vow that the group was determined not to break. They finished and stared expectantly at her.

"When did you say we were going out for basketball again, Heehaw?" She said, a small smile breaking on her face finally. Everyone cheered. Maya smiled brighter now, that Maya smile that lit up the world. Lucas watched her. She smiled at the group, grateful for the friends that stayed and the friends she found. She smiled at Shawn, the father she never had. And to his immense surprise, she turned and smiled at him. _Him_. He didn't exactly know what she was thinking when she smiled at him, but it didn't matter. Right there and then, he wanted to swing her up into his arms and never let her go, never let anything hurt her ever again. Wanted to tell her how he felt. But he stopped himself, reminding himself Maya had already been through enough for one night, and that the moment wasn't right. He felt his face stretch back into a smile. Not nearly as brilliant as Maya's, he thought, but then again no one's smile could ever compare with that. As they danced to "No place like you" by Maddie and Tae, his eyes would not leave her, and she would look back with those brilliant blue eyes of hers that sparkled and radiated emotion, her lips curled into a teasing smile as she laughed at the country jingle and teased him with the "Texas country jam that Heehaws dance to". The night was perfect, everything was perfect, as long as Maya continued to look that way; eyes lit up like Sirius in the night and mouth curved in laughter and teasings.

 _Damn, he was a goner._

—

 **A/N:**

 **Stop. Before y'all kill me.**

 **Noooo... they can't kiss yet... *cackles evilly* The moment isn't right! It needs to be perfect!**

 **Give me a chance to explain. Put down your weapons. *weapons clank to the ground* You too! *last weapon falls***

 **Okay, I know you guys are mad at me for not letting them kiss coz there was a good set up right there. But think about it this way; if they did, this story would be over pretty quick. And then what would we do?**

 **Also, I wanted to reinstate the whole purpose of the show because of the amount of hate mail I have been getting. Girl meets World was about a girl facing the world and the challenges life brought. It was not created for romance purposes, though romance did develop later on because COME ON. We gotta have some of that ;) People are taking this Rucas Lucaya ship thing waaaayyy too seriously. Ship wars have divided this fandom into pieces and fans have turned on each other calling the other names that are not warranted. I have made it clear since the first chapter that this is a Lucaya story, and it will continue to be so (yeah, you guessed it; that kiss is still coming). But I wanted too use this chapter to say that in times of trouble and need, when the world becomes to much to handle for the girl, it can become Friends meets World. To all girls: we are strong, we are fierce. But never forget the power of true friendship. People say the power of love conquers all, and I'm not saying that's not true. But there are different kinds of love. The love of a friend, demonstrated by the group stopping everything to be by Maya's side when she needs them. The love of a parent, demonstrated by Shawn. And the love of a soulmate, demonstrated by Lucas the Good, who waited when he knew Maya wasn't ready, and was willing to wait for her. Never forget these kinds of love. The show is all about these different kinds of love, not just the romantic kind, and we all ought to remember that and not let the fandom be divided by this. I mean, I have friends that are Rucas supporters, but we appreciate the main message of the show together and don't get super serious about "you're my enemy because you support Lucaya". I wanted to give you guys a chapter that represented this.**

 **Having said that, I hope you guys liked the chapter and the little moments between the characters. I thought "Stand by you" was a great song that represented the theme and message of GMW and this story. Also, did you notice how I made the lyrics each character sang fit to that character's personality? I felt it made the promise to Maya more real and individual, because the characters weren't just singing lyrics, they turned them into a personal promise to Maya.**

 **Now for the comments:**

 **sexyevilempress276: I completely agree with you. I don't intend on giving up because of people who spit trash about this story. This story is mine. If I can give others pleasure and joy in the process I'm honoured. I don't give a damn if you hate this story for your own personal reasons. I do agree with you as well that the Zay/Maya relationship is one that needs to be explored, both platonically and romantically, especially since that moment they shared during the car wash (the very first episode Zay was on). However, for this story I chose to see the Zay that supported "true fact" over "insecure friend who acts tough", as he didn't understand why Maya was mad at Lucas since all he said was the truth. Maybe when this story is over I will do one exploring Maya and Zay. Let me know if you have any plot ideas for any GMW relationships! I may possibly use it to start a new story.**

 **luv2read2: I am so glad and grateful that you have stayed with this story! I looked back at past reviews and I saw you posted one in August 2017, which is like... a year ago (sorry for that again). It's really amazing to see that there are people who have been here from the start and haven't given up on this story yet. I bet you also are a little disappointed that there wasn't a kiss haha. I hope you understand my reasons for this!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who read this story and gave it a chance. It means a lot!**

 **Keep reading and keep rocking, all you awesome people!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Rocksrain xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

 **Ohmygosh guys. Seriously. 23,516 VIEWS?! This is so amazing! Thank you so much it means so much to me!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! Y'all know the drill by now; comment, favourite, follow.**

—

 ** _Friar residence. Lucas._**

 _Should I tell...? I don't know if... But then again... has a right to know... What if...?_

A ball thunked against the back of my head, jerking me back to the world. I rubbed the back of my head where the basketball had met its target and scowled at Jonas.

"Quit daydreaming, man." He grinned and I shoved the ball at him. He caught it at his stomach and gave me a coy smile. "Ohh... did I hurt the big boy's feelings?" He chucked the ball at me haphazardly with a lopsided grin and I had to stoop to catch it. "So why did you ask me to come early?" _Ah, shit._ "Something I need to know?" _Screw it. I'm gonna tell him._

"It's, ah... It's about Maya." I scratched my head awkwardly. Jonas paused mid-shoot and turned his head ever so slightly, a smirk lined up in place.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to fess up." The ball sunk neatly into the net, the satisfying "chauck" and whoosh seeming like a hi-hat preceeding the deep bass of the ball's skin meeting the ground.

"I just- Wait, you knew?" I gaped. Jonas' laugh was louder than the steady drum of the ball as he dribbled.

"I do have eyes, man. If the others used theirs then they know too." He glanced at his watch. "Damn it, now I owe Jackie five bucks. Thanks for looking out for me, mate. You couldn't have waited until next week?"

"Shit..." I groaned, rubbing my hands across my face roughly. "Wait, you bet on this?"

"Relax, man. I don't think the others used their eyes. Billy hasn't taken his eyes off Jenkins since that night and you know what Issac's like. He only plays with us because we're the best." He shrugs nonchalantly. "It's just me and Jackie that knows so we decided to have a little bet, no biggie." At least now I don't have to tell him. "So what's up with you guys? You fess up to her yet?"

"I wanted to do it that night, but it just didn't feel like the right time after what happened, know what I mean? Now I'm not so sure how to. I can't just walk up to her and be like 'wanna date'?" I said, imitating a ridiculous deep voice.

"I was thirteen, man! When are you going to let that go?" Jonas whined.

"Still... 'wanna date?'" I snorted, remembering how Jonas had asked a girl out in middle school. It was the most unromantic thing ever.

"Shut up. I've gotten a lot better since then." he grumbled.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to ask Jackie out then?" Jonas tripped halfway through a layup and turned about as red as Maya's dress for the semi-formal. I smirked, knowing I had got him.

"What- that- you-" he spluttered. I patted him on the back.

"After the initial denial stage, you will learn to accept it before moving on to the awkward stage, where you will second guess every single bloody thing she says." I said consolingly. He finished choking.

"Speaking from experience?" he retorted.

"You didn't deny it." I smirked. He now closely resembled Mickey Mouse: black, white and red. "Your face is clashing horribly with your hair. You might want to tone your face down." He punched me in the shoulder, then hid his face in his hands. "I saw the way you looked at her at the semi-formal, mate. You looked like you finally realised Jackie was of the female species." I snorted.

"Oh shit." His voice came out muffled by his hands. I guess acceptance of the fact had finally settled in. "Well played Lucas."

"Guess we're the same now, huh?"

"Yeah, we're in this together now. Because you decided to expose me thanks for that."

"No problem." We were silent for a while, sat on the court ground and basketball abandoned for the time being.

"So." I finally broke it. "Billy and Jenkins, huh?" Jonas smirked.

"Yeah." Silence.

"We're goners, man."

"Yeah." Silence.

"Wonder what the girls are doing?"

 _ **Meanwhile, at Jackie's house...**_

"Get up!"

"No!"

"You've been in this room for two days since our movie marathon. Get up!"

"No!"

"Jackie! We're meeting up with the guys for basketball, remember?" Her eyes go about as wide as the basketball.

"-!" she curses, finally leaping out of her bed.

"And now she remembers." I mutter, rolling my eyes and getting off her bed so she can fly around the room like a madwoman to get her things together. She repeats the same curse word over and over again as she stumbles around.

"Have you seen my-" I hold it up, already able to read her mind. "Thanks." She stumbles around the room one more time, making sure she didn't forget anything. "Okay, let's go." We arrive quickly, finding the guys already there and starting to dribble around. "Were you going to start without us?"

"The ladies finally decided to show!" Jonas calls, then fumbles a catch as Billy passes the ball to him.

"Took you guys long enough." Issac mutters.

"Nice to see you too." I retort under my breath. Jackie hears me and snickers. Issac narrows his eyes.

"Ahem, well... let's get started then." Lucas says, loudly breaking the tense air. Jackie and I hold on to each other instinctively, securing us in the same team. Jackie springs towards Jonas and presses her arm down on his shoulder, trying to squash him down to her height.

"Come on, Jonas! We want you!" He turns beet red and starts to splutter.

"Why- you- what- me- want-" Jackie looks at him weirdly. Lucas watches on in amusement.

"How would I know what you want? I assumed you would be okay with being on our team. Would you rather not?" she says, confused.

"No, I- you-" he trails off, mumbling.

"Oh-kay... Lucas. With us?" Jackie says, dismissing Jonas. Lucas nods in reply and shoots an apologetic look at Jonas, who's slowly turning back the regular shade of skin, his ears still hot with embarrassment.

"Let's play ball already." growls Issac. Jackie and Jonas both bend for the ball on the ground. Their arms bump and Jonas draws back quickly, stuttering an apology.

"Dude... you're acting all weird today." Jackie says, scrutinizing his face like she's trying to tell what's wrong with him. Lucas has his fist close to his mouth so he's snickering into it, his teeth biting a knuckle in his fist to stop himself from laughing out loud. I need to interrogate him later. "Hurry up!" snaps Issac.

"Alright, man... chill your pants..." I mutter. His eyes snap to me and he gnashes his teeth together, growling something under his breath as he roughly passes the ball to Billy, who takes this as a cue to start and dribbles up the court without warning.

"Oi!" Jackie yells, chasing him down. Lucas rounds on him first and Jackie falls back to block Jonas.

"Move out of the way!" Issac bellows, just as Jonas ducks out. Jackie jumps in, intercepting the pass, and she turns to face me and Lucas. Issac yells in frustration. I hear Billy mutter something like 'calm down, dude'. Jackie fakes to Lucas but passes to me. I wait for the rough leather to meet my fingertips but it never does. Instead I feel a contact, a tilt of gravity, and then coarse scrape of the hot court ground against my skin. I blinked. _What happened?_

"Maya, hey. You good?" comes Lucas voice, and suddenly his hands are clamped around my arms. I feel myself being pulled off the ground. I plant my feet on the ground and rub where the ground left an abrasion mark on my forearm. Lucas pushes my hand away and turns my arm in his own hands, inspecting it.

"Dude, not cool." I hear Jonas say. He's glaring at Issac, who has the ball clenched triumphantly in his hands. Then I get it. _Oh, hell no._

"Chill out, Issac. It's just a game." I spit out, glaring slightly.

"It's just a game to you! Amatuer." he retorts.

"Hey, now." Lucas says, stepping in between us both.

"So what? Does that mean I can't like the game?"

"Why can't you 'like the game' with some other people? We're serious players here, Hart. Go smack the ball around with the sixth graders, why don't you? Maybe then you'll actually be able to see the hoop over them. Y'know, since you're so... compact." What follows next is a deathly silence. Anger pounds through me, beating on the door that seals my trap shut (well, most of the time) and demanding for it to be opened. _Seriously? Why is everyone pulling the short card nowadays? Enough is enough!_ Everyone sucks in a breath, readying themselves for the explosion.

"You little-" says Jackie.

"Here we go..." Jonas mutters. Lucas makes a move in his direction, but I get there before anyone else.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I may look like I haven't grown since the seventh grade, but it's clear your maturity hasn't grown since the third grade." I snap at him. Someone half snorts. Loudly. "I may be short, but short people can wear heels. Ugly, on the other hand..." I 'tsk' at him. "That can't just be fixed." Jonas is choking, close to an unnatural shade of purple, and Jackie is thumping him on the back, grinning at me proudly. I glare right into his icy eyes, accepting his non-verbal challenge. "Next time you don't approve, come and talk it out like adults. I'm sick of people pulling the short card." I gather up my things, not missing the others doing the same out of the corner of my eye. My hardened heart warms considerably at this, melting for these wonderful people I have been gifted with. As I head for the gates, I pause momentarily before Issac. "You know, I'm glad you're tall." He twitches and finally looks down at me, meeting my gaze. I smile at him. "It gives me more of you to dislike." I reach up and turn my bottle bottoms-up over Issac, letting its glorious contents empty down his head. My face twists in satisfaction. I hear a round of 'ooooohhhhh's that fuels me. Lucas comes to my side and stares right at the spluttering Issac, only it is much more intimidating than when I did it because Lucas is so much taller.

"Get out." he says. "Now." Issac spits at my feet, then stares me right in the eye. The message is clear: this is not over. Then he leaves.

"That was awesome." Jonas says, apparently still recovering from his choking session.

"Come on," Lucas tugs on my wrist. "We promised you pizza, and I'm starving."

"You guys don't... care... that I just started a riff with you guys and Issac?" I say haltingly, only just fully realising the complications of my actions.

"Eh. I never really liked that guy anyways." Jackie shrugs, and we both smile at each other.

"Come ooonn!" Jonas says, dragging out his words like a whiny kid. He starts pulling us across the sidewalk, his hand out and his finger pointing out to the battle field like a general leading a charge. "Pizza!"

"Pizza's the other way, Jonas." says Lucas. Jonas makes a hundred and eighty turn smoothly with an 'I totally knew that' kind of determination and starts pulling us in the opposite direction, hand still stuck out.

"Pizza!"

—

 **A/N:**

 **Heyy y'all!**

 **I've actually wanted to write a split of Issac for a pretty long time, but I just didn't know how to do it. Also, I had really bad writers block for the last few weeks hence the late update (sorry for that by the way). The writers block was so bad I couldn't even write essays for Literature. I'm good now though! (I think)**

 **Anyways, this story really speaks to me because of the height stuff Maya has to face. I am actually almost five foot one (about the same as Maya) and I'm a ninth grader. I have always been the shortest kid in class, and now in high school I am the shortest kid in my grade. My height is one of the things that does bother me but once I entered ninth grade and high school, I started to accept it and make peace with the fact that I am, in fact, a short little stack of pancakes (geddit haha...). Kinda weird since high school is supposed to be that time where you feel the most insecure but yeah I was super insecure throughout most of my life and when I transferred school (where I am from you stay in the same school from seventh grade to tenth grade but I transferred schools at the start of this year: beginning of ninth grade) everything clicked and I am so much more secure now with a leetle bit more confidence. To the other pancakes out there reading this: hello! Life does not suck because you are short. Good things come in small packages. Like M &Ns. And gummy bears. And marshmellows. And if you ever want a bit of ooph; there's always high heels. :D**

 **I'll be honest, I was kinda disappointed that the comments were... nonexistent haha. Just saying, you guys are a big inspiration when I write and your comments never fail to egg me on. I'm a little surprised that I haven't gotten any comments that are questions about the story or the characters. Scratch that; I'm a little surprised that I haven't gotten ANY questions. Cmon guys you gotta KEEP ON TWIDDLIN THEM THUMBS ;)**

 **luv2read2: You get me. The first kiss needs to be perfect! And this story needs to go on. Thanks for sticking around!**

 **I've got finals soon so updates will be slower than usual. I will update more often when I finish so keep an eye out then!**

 **Keep reading and keep rocking!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Rocksrain xx**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the super overdue update... AGAIN. Writing is hard XD. I try to write a long enough chapter to last you guys for a while (if you notice, chapter lengths is almost 3 or 4 times longer than first few wow) and I'm a bit of a perfectionist so it always takes a while for me to be ready to update. But! In the months that I've been away..._ _ **30, 774 views**_ _! o.O_ _ **Hey look ma, I made it~**_ _(Panic! at the Disco, btw. Great songs all around, I've been obsessed recently. Thanks to Alyssa XD)_

 _I'm trying to inject a little more humour into my writing so it's not so dark and serious all the time. My style of writing has developed over the months (oops) since the last chapter so let me know what you think! Comment, favourite, follow, and share with your friends!_

 _I've also recently started writing on Wattpad. For those of you who don't know what it is it's a platform for people to write stories and stuff to develop their skills and practice. It's like fanfiction but you can write anything and you're not limited by fanfics only. So..._

 _ **MY NEW STORY! Out on Wattpad!**_ _I have the same username as here: Rocksrain3, and the story is titled Breaking Cover. If you search under my username you will find it. Please check it out! I will include a short snippet of the story at the end of this chapter so stick on till the end!_

 _And now presenting... new chapter!_

—

 **Pizza. Lucas.**

A sharp jab in my side. I glare at Jonas. "Stop staring." he whispers. My eyes slide back to Maya of their own accord as the sunlight tilts in and reflects off her blue, blue eyes.

"Speak for yourself." I nod my head towards Jackie, who's matching Jonas's stare with a weird one, watching him with expectation. "The question was: how far have you gotten with the math homework." I whisper, trying to help him out. Jonas turns away, ears red, and mumbles something to Jackie in response. I can't help but laugh as he trips over the edge of the table in his haste to stand up when it's time to leave. I slow down to let them walk ahead. And maybe also because Maya is hanging slightly behind.

"Hey, Lucas?" My eyes snap over to her. She's fidgeting, why is she fidgeting?

"Yeah?"

"I'm considering applying to this art programme thing, but I'm not sure if-"

"You should." I cut her off. "You definitely should."

"You think so?"

"Your art has improved a lot since I first saw it and I really think you have a shot." I tell her sincerely. Her hand does this little twitch thing. _There's something else, just spit it out._ "What is it?" I blurt.

"I need to get a scholarship in this programme. It's quite costly and I can't put that kind of price on my mom, we wouldn't be able to keep it up for even a month." she says.

"So get a scholarship." I say. _Idiot._

"It's not that easy, Huckleberry." _I know, I'm sorry, please don't hate me._

"It is." _Stupid fat mouth._ "Getting a scholarship is the same as getting into the programme. Same thing. It's all about whether it's good enough. You have to at least try, you owe that to yourself."

"I- gah..."

"Come on, Maya."

"Fine. Fine! I'll do it." A smile tears itself from me and she gives me one in return. "You'll come over to help me pick which ones to submit? Tomorrow, after school."

"Of course."

"Lucas!" _Oh, shit._ We turn to see my dad walking towards us. "We're going back. Now."

"What- dad." I allow him to drag me until outside the house before I yank my arm away.

"You have wasted enough time on this nonsense. The trials for the team is next week. We need to get you back on track. The scout from Michigan is coming and-"

"Dad, I don't-"

"We need to practice those weaving layups. And you left leg propulsions are way too-"

"Dad!" he stops, turning.

"What?" _Do it, just do it, do it now..._

"I..."

"Hi, Mr Friar." I whip my head so fast I almost get whiplash. I felt like a dog with a squirrel. _Maya, here, why, Maya, whatisgoing-_

"Oh. Hi, um... Eileen." I roll my eyes.

"Maya." she corrects.

"Ah." he says, like he doesn't really care. "So, Lucas-"

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, cutting my dad off.

"My art portfolio, remember? I was going to show you some of it."

"I, ah, thought that was tomorrow?" I say, thoroughly confused.

"No, I've got something on tomorrow remember?" She gives me a look with her eyes... her very... very blue eyes... _Focus! What did she say?_ Oh... oh! She's trying to help me out! _Sigh... idiot._

"Oh! Riiiight, I totally forgot. Let's go." I grab her hand and we get the hell out of there. _Wait... you grabbed her hand why did you grab her hand alert alert LET GO!_ I release it suddenly like I've been burned. "So, uh, now what?" I say awkwardly.

"I suppose I could show you some of the ones I have on my phone now." she shrugs.

"I know a milkshake place around the corner?" I offer, and she grins.

"You read my mind."

 **Ten minutes later. Lucas.**

We're laughing so hard, I can't breathe.

"Wait, wait, wait. So then what do you say?" An unattractive choking noise comes out as I try to hold back my laughter.

"So... so... oh god." Maya tries to start and fails multiple times, wiping her eyes. "So I said... 'Well, sir... Einstein said time was relative.'" We laugh so hard we are hunched over at our booth, hands slapping the table and the lady at the table nearby scooting further away from us, shooting us strange looks.

Just when we were about running out of stories and calming down, I take a sip of the milkshake as Maya finishes her last story ("And then he shouted 'They don't look very human-like'!") and instantly choke on it. And it comes back up... but the wrong way.

Maya howls at the sight of the two streaks of vanilla milkshake running down from my nose. I wipe it quickly, turning very red as she continues gasping for air and laughing. "Stop." I mutter.

"Ohh... I'm sorry Lucas... but frankly... it's hilarious..." she manages to get out in between laughs. Now I'm smiling. Because she's laughing. And also because...

"You called me Lucas." My smile is a full-blown idiotic grin now. _Stop it, you weirdo._ Maya pauses then shrugs.

"Well that's your name, isn't it?" We grin at each other. I can feel my ears turn red.

"Yeah, so, I'm really impressed Maya. About your art." I add, seeing her confused look. "It's amazing, what you can do with different mediums, and bring everything to life." She smiles one of her rare non-teasing smiles, and colours come to life in the room. "You're amazing." I find myself saying. _Wait, what? Abort, ABORT._ "You can take anything and make it come to life." _Use of double meaning? What are you doing, Mouth? Brain is telling you to STOP-_

"Thanks, Lucas." She tucks her hair behind her ear and looks up at me with her starry eyes. _Tell her you like her, tell her you like her, do it now, just do it-_

"I..." she looks at me with those eyes, waiting. _This is your chance. DO IT._

"I'm still coming over tomorrow to see the rest right?" _I loathe you, damn it._

Join the club.

—

 _What did you guys think? Did you like the interaction between Lucas and his logical brain? Comments... let me know what you guys want to see in the next chapter!_

 _miaadventure: THANK YOU! As Will Turner says, "A craftsman is always pleased to know his work is appreciated." Ay... I feel your pain. It's nice to know I get "older" teen readers too haha. Do you know, I had orchestra photo taking a few months ago, and all of us (Grade 7-12) had to line up in height order. I'm high school sophomore... and I was fourth to last in the entire line of 50+ people... with heels on! /cries in despair/ Grade 7 kid, Grade 7 kid, Grade 8 kid, WOW YOU'RE OLD, Grade 7 kid... sigh. I hope u r still here... let me know what you think of this chapter!_

 _CarrieKelley17: Thanks, I will! Hope you stuck around... my gosh I'm going to lose all my readers haha..._

 _XJ-0461: YES! It is still being worked on. My goal is to finish this and see how far I can take it. I'm also considering a Maya/Zay story because it was suggested and I do think it will be very interesting to explore. Thank you!_

 _And here is_ _ **a snippet of my NEW STORY, NOW OUT ON WATTPAD!**_ _Presenting..._ _ **Breaking Cover**_ _._

 _Charlie Davis is a quirky agent of the FBI, and the Bureau's most rogue and talented. She doesn't give a damn about how she's seen, but for the sake of her career, she's about to be thrust into a scene that's foreign to this wildcard..._

"Well? The place is clean. He is clean. He's a civilian. You got us into shit with Collins again. I'm so sick of-" I put my hand up, blocking his face for a moment. I tilt my head up and smile.

"So. You think the place is clean, huh?" If it was possible, Johnny turned even more red.

"The search team is here! The dogs are here! We swept the whole place! It. is. Clean!" He bellows, spit almost flying out of his mouth.

"The dogs are useless, and so is the search team." I roll my eyes and bang the side of the sink with my fist. The basin pops up by an inch and I grip its sides, lifting the false basin out, exposing the real basin and the packages of drugs lining the real basin. "Tadaa. Sorry, what were you saying before, Johnny?" Johnny opens and closes his mouth like a fish, his face now a mottled purple. "Thought I'd let you guys have your fun first." Eric smirks.

"Pay up, buddy."

 _What did you guys think? Check me out on Wattpad, and keep reading, keep rocking!_

 _xx,_

 _Rocksrain_


End file.
